Un scientifique sadique amoureux? Sa existe?
by Ayuminata
Summary: Szayel Aporro Grantz, scientifique du Hueco Mundo continue toujours ses recherches pour Aizen. Mais lorsque celui-ci lui ordonne d'étudier Orihime Inoue retenue dans l'enceinte de Las Noches, sa vie va changer. La faute à son coeur qui en fait des siennes et ça, sa ne plaît pas à tout le monde... Un petit Szayel x Orihime humoristique pour les fans. Couple rare!
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

«Szayel! Qu'est-ce que tu fous, bordel! On va arriver en retard! S'écria Nnoitra.

- Ouais, ben vas-y tout seul! J't'ai pas demandé de m'accompagner. Répondit l'autre.

- Pff, ouais, laisses tomber, viens pas pleurer lorsque tu te feras engueuler par Tosen

- C'est cela, oui.» Le quinto partit en silence tendis que le scientifique étudiait d'un peu plus près ses caméras qu'il avait disséminé dans tout le palais. C'était d'ailleure sa seule occupation: observer ses précieux écrans. Il s'intéressait cependant à la jeune fille qu'Aizen avait ordonné de capturer. Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi cet homme si sadique s'intéressait à une simple humaine sans intérêt? Il se décida à sortir et se dirigea vers la salle de réunion des Espadas. Il y entra et constata que l'on attendait plus que lui.

«Et bien mon cher Szayel, sur quoi travaillais-tu pour être en retard? Demanda le maître du Hueco Mundo.

- Veuillez m'excuser. Répondit-t-il en faisant une révérence. Il alla s'installer à sa place.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, tu es arrivé en retard. Précisa Tosen.

-Laisses, Kaname. Je lui pardonnes, après tout un bon scientifique aime terminer ce qu'il commence. Bref, le thème de cette réunion est Orihime Inoue qui est arrivée il y a quelques jours ici.

- Et alors? Demanda Hallibel.

- Et bien, elle se porte à merveille, elle mange bien, Ulquiorra va la voir de temps en temps…

- On s'en branle! S'exclama Grimmjow.

- Mais ta gueule! L'insulta Szayel.

- Grimmjow, je peux accepter les retards mais je ne supportes pas que l'on me coupe la parole, surtout si c'est pour dire ça. Dit Aizen d'un ton sévère.

- Bref, on en fait quoi? Interrogea Nnoitra.

- Nous la gardons, bien sûr. Fit son maître. Ses pouvoirs sont si intéressants. D'ailleurs… Szayel, tu pourrais l'étudier, toi.

- Hein? L'étudier? Reprit l'intéressé.

- Oui, sans pour autant la disséquer, bien sûr.

- Ben… Oui, je suppose.

- Parfait, vas la voir quand tu veux et emmènes-la dans ton labo. Gardes-la le temps qu'il te faudra.

- Bien, maître Aizen…

- Cette réunion est terminée.»

Ils sortirent tous de la pièce et le scientifique retourna dans son labo. Il se remit devant ses écrans et observa Orihime.

Pendant ce temps, Grimmjow et Nnoitra étaient appuyés contre un mur l'air dégouté.

«Pff, quelle arnaque, on nous a réveillé pour ça? S'indigna le sexto.

- C'est clair, ça servait à rien de faire une réunion juste pour parler de cette… humaine.

- Cherches pas à comprendre, j'en connais un qui va pouvoir se la couler douce avec elle bien tranquillement pendant qu'on sera en mission.

- Szayel, t'es qu'un salopard…»

Mais ils ignoraient que le salopard en question les épiait depuis les caméras qu'il avait installé à cet endroit et qu'il avait entendu leur conversation du début à la fin!

"Bande de jaloux, ce n'est pas ma faute si je suis le scientifique le plus brillant du Hueco Mundo et… L'arrancar le plus parfait, eh, eh!"

Il revint à l'observation de sa future patiente. Il sourit. Mais pas n'importe quel sourire: le sourire d'un scientifique qui va enfin avoir une chose nouvelle a examiner… Szayel avait de nouveaux projets avec la jeune rouquine.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2:

Quelques instants plus tard.

« Pff, je sens que je vais devenir fou… Dit Tosen en se promenant dans l'un des nombreux couloirs du palais.

- Non mais je rêves! Retentit la voix de Grimmjow depuis une pièce lointaine.

- C'est repartit… Soupira l'aveugle. Il croisa Gin sur son chemin.

- Et bien, Kaname on se balade Constata ce dernier avec un grand sourire.

- C'est cela…

- Avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment, je sens qu'on va avoir droit à une nouvelle réunion.

- A quoi bon? Les Espadas n'écoutent jamais rien. » Fit Tosen, la tête baissée.

Pendant ce temps, dans les quartiers de Yammi. Grimmjow entra en trombe plus furax que jamais.

« Yammi, enfant de putain!

- Eh, on frappe avant d'enter. Répondit l'intéressé.

- J'en ai marre que ta saleté de clébard vienne chier dans ma chambre!

- Oh, tu te calmes avec mon chien!

- Si jamais, il recommences, je l'crèves! S'énerva le sexto.

-T'as pas intérêt à toucher à mon Kiki!

- Parce que tu lui as donné un nom? C'est nouveau?

Soudain, Tosen et Gin apparurent à l'aide d'un shunpo.

- Calmez-vous, messieurs. Reprit Tosen.

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as, toi? Demanda Grimmjow. Sa t'regardes pas, c'est entre nous.

- Tu veux que j'te recoupes le bras pour voir qui ça regarde?

- Oh, oh Kaname, voyons… Réprimenda Gin.

- OK, j'ai rien dit, j'me casses..» Déclara Grimmjow en sortant.

Revenons à notre scientifique qui venait d'assister à cette scène, via ses caméras.

« Oh, voilà encore un scandale bien croustillant. Bon, je fais quoi, moi? Je vais voir la fille ou j'attends demain? Hum, non je vais y aller, mais avant je vais prendre un bon bain, histoire d'être présentable.»

Après une petite toilette, il se rhabilla et sécha ses cheveux. « Que ferais-je sans sèche-cheveux? Se demanda-t-il. Il peigna soigneusement sa chevelure et se mit en route vers la cellule d'Orihime. Une fois arrivé, il entra.

« Bonjour, charmante demoiselle.

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui, l'air consternée.

- Mais tu n'es pas Ulquiorra. Constata-t-elle. Qui es-tu? Que me veux-tu?

- Ah oui, tu ne m'as encore jamais vu. Je suis l'Espada octavo et je me nommes Szayel Aporro Grantz.

Il lui fit une révérence.

- Super, enchantée, tu peux sortir, maintenant? Répondit la jeune fille.

- Oh, tu me sembles irritable, jeune fille.

- La faute à qui? Vous m'enfermez comme une bête dans un zoo, donc forcément j'suis irritable! Se plaignit Orihime.

- Dans ce cas, j'ai une bonne nouvelle: je t'emmènes avec moi dans mon labo.

- Quoi? Un labo? Pour quoi faire? Il est hors de question que j'me fasses disséquer par un pervers à lunettes aux cheveux roses.

- Mais non, voyons. Il s'agit d'une petite visite médicale. Assura le scientifique. Et puis, je ne suis pas un pervers, loin de là.

- T'es gay, alors? Questionna la rouquine.

- Hein?

- T'aimes les hommes, oui ou merde? S'énerva-t-elle.

- Non, je n'aimes que les femmes.

- On croirait pas comme ça. Les cheveux roses quand même…

-Quoi? Ils sont bien mes cheveux. Aller, viens. »

Il prit la jeune fille par le poignet et l'entraîna avec lui. Ils entrèrent dans le laboratoire du savant.

« Voici mon labo, jeune fille. Dit-il.

- Ouais…

- Je vais commencer par t'ausculter et pour ça il faudrait que tu te déshabilles. Prévint Szayel.

- Pardon? S'indigna Orihime.

- Non, mais tu peux garder tes sous-vêtements.

- Et puis quoi encore? J'te vois venir, toi! Je préfères m'en aller.

- Non, tu n'iras nulle part, c'est moi qui commende ici.

La rouquine voulut sortir, mais Szayel ressera son étreinte sur son poignet et la tira devant lui.

- Tu ne me fais pas peur, tu sais? Dit le scientifique avec un sourire sadique sur le visage.

- Eh, Szayel! Si tu voies ça, c'est tant mieux, parce que ça me démangeait. Fit la voix de Nnoitra depuis l'un des nombreux écrans de la salle. Le quinto fit un doigt d'honneur devant la caméra et repartit tranquillement.

- Ah, ah! Rigola Orihime.

- Toi, ta gueule! S'exclama l'octavo. La jeune fille le giffla sans ménagement.

- On dit pas ça aux filles! Répondit-t-elle.

L'Espada posa sa main sur sa joue et reprit calmement:

- Je vois que j'ai affaire à une dominatrice. Quand à toi, Nnoitra Gilga, tu perds rien pour attendre.»


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3:

Szayel avait fermé la porte à clé de façon à ce qu'Orihime ne lui fausse pas compagnie. Celle-ci regardait les écrans avec stupéfaction. «Mais, tu nous observes tous? Constata la rouquine.

- Oui, quelle excellente déduction. Répondit l'autre en applaudissant.

- Hum! Fit la jeune fille en détournant le regard. C'est bien ce que je pensais: pervers jusqu'à la moelle.

- Roo, tu vas arrêter avec ce mot. Si je vous observes tous c'est juste parce que… Euh… Bref, y'a plein de petits scandales ici et…

- Comme l'autre qui vient d'te faire un doigt d'honneur? Demanda-t-elle.

- Hum, si tu veux… Bon, faudrait passer à la consultation.

- Non, je ne me mettrais pas en sous-vêtements pour te faire plaisir.

- Aller, s'il te plaît. Supplia Szayel.

- Inutile de me faire les yeux doux surtout avec tes p'tits yeux de sadique. Quand c'est non, c'est non! S'énerva la rousse.

- Il me semble t'avoir dit qu'ici c'est moi qui commandais et je ne voudrais pas te faire mal sous prétexte que tu ne veux pas te déshabiller. En plus je ne t'ai pas demandé de te mettre toute nue que je saches. Juste en sous-vêtements, c'est pas pareil. Expliqua le scientifique en remontant ses lunettes.

- C'est une violation de l'intimité quand même!

- Allons bon, comme si l'intimité importait dans ce palais et j'en sais quelque chose. Regardes tous ses écrans. Personne n'a d'intimité avec moi. Souligna Szayel.

- Pff, non je ne me laisserais pas faire!

- C'est pas grave, je sais comment te faire changer d'avis. » Il alla chercher quelque chose dans un coin de la pièce et le lui rapporta. C'était une boîte qu'il ouvrit devant elle de façon à ce qu'elle voie ce qu'il y a dedans.

«Mates un peu ça. Lui dit-il.

- Oh! Mais c'est… de la pâte de haricots rouges tartinée sur des toasts. Mon plat préféré! S'il te plaît… donnes-moi cette boîte.

- Non, d'abord la consultation. Prévint le scientifique en refermant la boîte.

- Maieuh! Tu peux pas me faire ça! Sa se fait pas d'utiliser les faiblesses de quelqu'un comme ça. S'indigna Orihime.

- Et si. C'est ma spécialité d'exploiter les faiblesses des autres. Ah, ah! Alors, que choisis-tu?

- Ben, j'ai pas vraiment le choix… tu m'as donné faim alors… bon, OK, mais pas d'attouchements, d'accord.

- Mais oui, voyons tu peux compter sur moi, eh, eh! » Le rassura-t-il avec un sourire sournois.

Et c'est avec beaucoup de gêne que la jeune fille se déshabilla révélant des sous-vêtements légers et roses. « Oh, toi aussi tu aimes les rose, quelle coïncidence.

- Merde, pourquoi j'ai mis ça, moi? Pensa Orihime. Szayel se mit à faire le tour de la jeune fille l'observant tel un acheteur devant un article intéressant.

- Tu peux arrêter ça? Sa me gênes vraiment. S'enquit la jeune fille très mal à l'aise.

- Désolé, c'est la procédure. Allonges-toi sur la table juste là.

- Où ça? Demanda-t-elle.

- Là. Ne t'en fais pas, c'est pas pour te disséquer.

- Putain! S'écria-t-elle intérieurement. C'est à contrecœur qu'elle alla se coucher sur la table où le scientifique avait l'habitude d'expérimenter. Elle tremblait comme une feuille se disant: «Au secours, pourvu que je m'en remettrais…»

- Où est-ce que j'ai foutu ce putain de matériel, s'énerva Szayel.

- Jésus, Allah, Bouddha! Sauvez-moi! Chuchota Orihime.

- C'est bon, je l'ai! J'arrives tout d'suite ma mignonne.

Mignonne? Il n'avait pas pour habitude de traiter ses patients ainsi. Il se demanda lui-même pourquoi il avait dit ça. «Je me sens bizarre.» Pensa-t-il. Il s'approcha enfin de la jeune fille qui mourrait de trouille.

- Et ben alors? T'es rouge comme une pivoine, que t'arrives-t-il? Demanda Szayel perplexe.

- R-rien…

- Bon, tant mieux.»

Il prit un stéthoscope et commença à ausculter la jeune fille qui tremblait toujours et même plus au contact de l'objet.

«Oui, bon je sais que c'est froid mais faut pas exagérer non plus. Dit Szayel. La jeune fille resta silencieuse un moment puis il prit sa tension.

- C'est bon? Questionna la jeune fille.

- Oui, je vais juste te peser et te mesurer. Lèves-toi. Et le scientifique l'escorta jusqu'à une balance. Elle monta dessus et il fit:

- 45 kg. Puis il la mesura. 1,57 m. seigneur que tu es maigre pour ta taille.

- Ben quoi? T'es pas maigre toi, peut-être.

- Pour ma taille, ça va.

- Pff… ajouta Orihime.

- Maintenant il faudrait que j'analyses ta pression spirituelle et pour ça… Il faut que j'te fasses une prise de sang.

- Ah non! S'écria la rousse. Mon sang m'appartient.

- Ouais, ben t'auras pas tes toasts à la pâte de haricots rouges.

- OK, c'est bon. Elle se rallonge sur la table.

- Sage décision conclut Szayel."

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle du trône d'Aizen.

«Aaaah! S'écria la voix d'Orihime depuis le labo de Szayel qui était, rappelons-le à quelques kilomètres plus loin (ça, c'est des murs qui résonnent lol).

- Oh, non pourvu qu'il ne me l'abîme pas trop…

- Euh, maître Aizen? Demanda Hallibel en entrant.

- Oui?

- Je viens pour me plaindre de…

- Ah non, les plaintes c'est pas ici, c'est Kaname qui s'en occupe alors vas le voir.

- Bien… Fit l'Espada en sortant.

- Comme si j'avais que ça à foutre de m'occuper des problèmes de mes sous-fifres. Je n'en n'aurais pas fini si c'était le cas. Mais dans quel monde vit-on, je me l'demandes.»

Retour auprès d'Orihime et de Szayel après la prise de sang. «Sa va pas de hurler comme ça à cause d'une misérable aiguille? Réprimanda le scientifique en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mais sa pique cette connerie! Se plaignit la rouquine.

- C'est le but… aller, rhabilles-toi, je regarderais ça quand j'aurais le temps. Dit Szayel en vidant la seringue dans un tube qu'il ferma et posa dans un tiroir de son bureau. Il regarda avec gourmandise la jeune fille se rhabiller. «Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai à la mater comme ça, moi? J'suis en pleine période de rut ou quoi?»

- C'est bon, maintenant tu me donnes ce que tu m'avais promis. Ordonna la jeune fille. Szayel lui apporta la Boîte et fit:

- Tu as été sage, c'est bien. Il lui donna un baiser sur la joue, chose qu'Orihime n'avait pas apprécié car il se prit une autre baffe!

- Sale pervers! Je l'savais! Cria la jeune fille qui alla ensuite grignoter dans un coin par terre.

- Elle est folle de moi… murmura le savant en caressant sa joue. Tu veux pas plutôt manger sur mon bureau? Lui demanda-t-il ensuite.

- Non, j'suis très bien ici.

- D'accord…»

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer. Quelle jolie silhouette et cette poitrine si forte… c'était ce qu'il avait remarqué en premier chez elle. Sa poitrine, à croire que monsieur le scientifique du Hueco Mundo devenait vraiment pervers. Mais il n'y avait pas que sa poitrine qu'il trouvait jolie. Non, il y avait ses cheveux, ses yeux et le fait que cette fille soit têtue. Il aimait ça sans trop savoir lui-même pourquoi…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4:

Szayel raccompagna la jeune fille dans sa cellule mais décida de rester un peu avec elle. «Sa va, t'as tout ce qu'il te faut ici. T'es plutôt bien lotie.

- Pff, tu parles, y'a même pas de télé. En plus, y'a l'autre tronche de déprimé qui menace de me faire bouffer de force si je veux pas le faire moi-même! Répondit la rousse

- Ah, tu parles d'Ulquiorra. Déduisit le scientifique.

- En plus j'ai pas de lit ici. J'suis obligée de dormir sur le canapé et comme je suis souvent dans de très mauvais positions j'ai mal au cou. Et encore ça va, Aizen m'a donné un meubles à tiroirs avec des sous-vêtements à ma taille ainsi que des nuisettes et des guêpières pour la nuit.

- Des guêpières, hein? Répéta le scientifique avec un grand sourire. En effet t'en as d'la chance.

- Euh, t'as quel âge? Demanda la jeune fille.

- Et bien, une bonne petite centaine d'années mais par rapport mon apparence je dirais… vingt-deux, vingt-trois ans.

- Je vois… et sais-tu quel âge j'ai?

- Non, mais je voudrais bien savoir.

- 16 ans. Lui répondit-t-elle. Et avoir des rapports ou des propos à connotation sexuelle avec un mineur, c'est de la pédophilie. C'est puni par la loi.

- Intéressant… constata Szayel. Mais je ne comptais pas te violer non plus. Bref, c'est très intéressant ces petites anecdotes de ton monde. Tu pourrais peut-être m'en apprendre plus.

- Il suffit, Szayel. Fit une voix derrière lui. Il se retourna.

- Ulquiorra, quelle agréable surprise. Déclara le savant en s'inclinant.

- Epargnes-moi tes p'tites manières. C'est bon, tu as fais ce que tu avais à faire avec elle, maintenant tu peux partir.

- D'accord, du calme, je m'en vais.»

C'est avec regret qu'il laissa la jeune fille avec cet être qu'il trouvait plus que désespérant. « Ma pauvre Orihime, je te comprends… Cet homme est comment dire? Froid et distant? Oui, on peut le qualifier ainsi, après tout. Aaah, Orihime…»

«Salut l'intello! S'exclama Nnoitra en passa nt près de lui.

- Qu'y a-t-il? S'enquit Szayel.

- Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'il y a quelque chose?

- Sa fait longtemps que tu ne t'es pas adressé à moi de la sorte. Dois-je en conclure… que tu as une dent contre moi ces temps-ci, hein Nnoitra?

- Pff, elle était bonne?

- De quoi parles-tu?

- Fais pas l'innocent, tu sais très bien de qui je veux parler.

- Si c'est au sujet d'Orihime, je me suis juste contenté de l'ausculter et d'lui faire une prise de sang, c'est tout.

- Non, mais tu mes prends pour un blaireau? S'indigna le quinto.

- Hum! Mon pauvre Nnoitra, si tu continues à être aussi agressif, ne te plains pas que les femmes ne viennent pas vers toi. Se moqua l'octavo avec un petit sourire.

- Je vois que tu as décidé de m'énerver, toi.

- C'est pour me venger du doigt d'honneur que tu m'as fait.

- Pff, pauv' tâche!» Lâcha l'autre en continuant sa route plus rapidement.

Le lendemain matin, notre scientifique se réveilla durement après la nuit agitée qu'il a passé en repensant à la jolie princesse retenue dans ce palais. Il regarda son réveil et dit: «Merde, j'vais être en retard pour la réunion… quelqu'un donna de grands coups à sa porte et hurla:

- Szayel, magnes-toi, il est 8h15!

- TA GUEULE! Répondit l'octavo en balançant son réveil sur la porte. Nnoitra, combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas m'attendre? Et arrêtes de hurler comme ça de bon matin, tu sais bien que ça m'énerves!» Il se leva de son lit et se prépara. Il se rendit ensuite dans la salle de réunion et s'installa comme si de rien n'était.

- Et alors? Demanda Tosen. Tu crois pas qu'il y a un truc qui cloche, par hasard?

- Ben quoi? Questionna Szayel.

- Tu as dix minutes de retard. Précisa l'aveugle.

- Désolé j'ai eu une nuit agitée.

- Essaies pas de jouer les malins… Commença l'autre.

- DONC aujourd'hui nous allons encore parler d'Orihime. Coupa Aizen l'air tendu.

- Oooooh… Firent tous les Espadas sauf Szayel et Ulquiorra.

- Silence! Gronda Tosen.

- J'en ai marre de toutes ces conneries, je voudrais bien dormir, moi. Ronchonna Stark.

- Et moi, je voulais partir en mission. Renchérit Nnoitra.

- Sa nous pourrit les grasses mat, ces réunions à la con. Répliqua Hallibel.

- Surtout si c'est pour parler de l'autre cruche! Vociféra Grimmjow. Szayel se leva vivement, tapa sur la table et fit à l'attention du sexto:

- Eh, tu parles pas d'elle comme ça, du con ou ça va mal aller pour toi! L'autre se leva aussitôt.

- T'as un problème, toi? Demanda Grimmjow. Tu me menaces pas, ok? J'suis supérieur à toi!

- Szayel, tu vas te détendre un peu, qu'est-ce t'as à t'exciter comme ça? Questionna Yammi.

- T'en mêles pas, Yammi! S'écria le savant, fou de rage.

- Qu'est-ce tu comptes faire? Fin comme tu es, c'est moi qui gagnerait dans un combat à mains nues. Dit le sexto avec une lueur de provocation dans les yeux.

- Ah ouais? Tu vas voir, j'ai bien plus de ressources que tu l'croies!

- SA SUFFIT! Hurla Aizen qui fit ressentir son écrasante pression spirituelle. Ce qui fit rassoir les deux Espadas énervés. Vous me prenez la tête avec vos problèmes personnels… Reprit le maître. Grimmjow, si jamais tu recommences encore une fois à me couper la parole, je te tuerais lentement et douloureusement.

- J'ai rien dit, alors. Répondit l'intéressé apeuré.

- Zen… Donc, Szayel a prit le temps d'observer Orihime. Expliqua Aizen. Vas-y Szayel, dis-nous tout.

- Et bien, je lui ai fait une prise de sang afin d'analyser sa pression spirituelle, mais j'aurais besoin de plus. Dit le scientifique.

- Comment ça? Demanda Aizen.

- Il faudrait la garder un certain temps. Et puis… j'ai besoin de plus de matériel.

- Roo, nos crédits de recherche sont les plus élevés. on peut pas faire plus. Rappela Tosen.

- Il n'y a pas moyen de savoir d'où viennent ses pouvoirs? S'enquit Aizen perplexe.

- Ah, mais si! Ils viennent du fait qu'elle a une forte pression spirituelle. Plus particulièrement, c'est à cause de son ami Ichigo. Il a la pression spirituelle la plus élevée si je ne m'abuse. En fait c'est à cause de lui ou plutôt grâce à lui qu'elle a acquit de tels pouvoirs, mais je n'en suis pas certain, certain.

- Je vois… Et bien, de toute façon, j'ai prévu de la garder en vie pour faire pression sur les Shinigamis. Donc… Etudies-la le temps qu'il le faudra. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne comptes pas la tuer pour l'instant. «Encore heureux!» Pensa Szayel.

- Cette réunion est terminée messieurs, dame. Conclut Aizen. Ils sortirent tous.

- Oh l'arnaque, eh! Se plaignit Nnoitra.»

Szayel se rendit directement dans son labo et fouilla dans un vieux placard. « Bingo, c'est exactement ce que je cherchais.» Songea-t-il en souriant.

Pendant ce temps, Orihime tournait en rond dans sa prison. Elle se lassa bien vite et s'assit sur le canapé.

«J'me ferais presque chier, comme d'habitude. J'en ai marre… Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Uryu, Chad, vous me manquez. Elle s'allongea et ferma les yeux quand soudain, Szayel entra en criant:

- C'est mooooi! La jeune fille se releva vivement.

- Oh c'est toi…

- Bonjour, jeune fille. J'ai une surprise pour toi.

- Ah bon? S'étonna la rouquine.

- Oui. Lumina, Vérona! Venez. Ses deux fraccions entrèrent avec un grand objet: une télé! Un écran plat, en plus. Posez-la ici. Ajouta Szayel.

- Mais… Mais… C'est…

- Voilà, voilà, très bien, vous pouvez disposer. Et ses deux sous-fifres sortirent en sautillant.

- C'est… C'est génial! S'écria la jeune fille en sautillant sur place. Merci, merci, merci! Elle sauta ensuite au cou de l'Espada surpris.

- Oh, euh… Ce n'est pas grand-chose. C'était juste pour te rendre la vie un peu plus facile.» Répondit l'octavo un grand sourire aux lèvres. «Yes!» Se dit-il.

Il avait enfin pu tenter une «approche» avec sa belle. Oui, il en était sûr et certain. Un sentiment nouveau était né dans le cœur de cet être infâme et cruel. Et ce sentiment, c'était l'amour.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

La jeune fille lâcha l'Espada et dit: «désolée, trop d'émotions.

- Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiètes pas. Répondit Szayel un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il fit ensuite les branchements nécessaires pour faire fonctionner la télé et donna la télécommande à Orihime.

- Merci. Fit-elle. L'Espada commença à s'en aller, mais…

- Attends. Reprit la rouquine. Si tu veux tu peu regarder la télé avec moi.

- Ah oui ? tu accepterais ? c'est gentil de ta part.»

Ils s'installèrent côte à côte sur le canapé. «Dis, quand je suis allée dans ton labo, je n'avais encore jamais vu tes fraccions. Comment ça se fait ? demanda soudain Orihime.

- Oh, c'est normal, je ne les laisse jamais entrer dans mon labo, ils ont leur propres quartiers et puis, il risquent de me gêner dans mon travail. Disons qu'ils sont un peu… comment dire ? dérangés.

- C'est vrai qu'ils son space… avoua la rousse.

- Voilà pourquoi je ne les laisses pas entrer dans mes quartiers. Expliqua l'octavo.

Quelques instants plus tard, après avoir zappé sur un film d'horreur et à un moment donné de ce même film, la jeune fille se recroquevilla contre l'Espada surpris qui enroula son bras autour de ses épaules pour la rassurer. «J'ai appris une chose de cette humaine: elle a peur des films d'horreur et accepte volontiers que quelqu'un la rassure. Eh, eh! Voilà une autre approche performante.» Pensa le scientifique en souriant de plus belle. «Ne t'en fais donc pas, cela n'arriverait jamais dans la réalité, tu sais? La rassura Szayel. Orihime tourna la tête et l'appuya sur le torse de l'octavo.

- Sa me fait peur quand même… Se lamanta-t-elle.

- Allons, allons, respires profondément… fit Szayel en lui tapotant doucement le dos.

«Quel doux parfum… Songea la rouquine. C'est bizarre, mais cet Espada n'est pas comme Ulquiorra ou Grimmjow. Il émane de lui quelque chose à la fois effrayant mais attirant. Ses deux-la à la fois. Son sourire de psychopathe sadique, pervers et maniaque fait peur mais au fond… Mais que m'arrive-t-il tout d'un coup? Serais-je vraiment…? Non, c'est impossible, je n'peux pas être amoureuse de lui. C'est Ichigo que j'aime… Quoique… Aurais-je un jour le bonheur de le retrouver ? Je n'le crois pas. Je vis ici à présent, au Hueco Mundo. Hum…»

- Bon, le film est terminé. On regarde autre chose? La voix du scientifique sortit la jeune fille de ses pensées.

- Euh, ce n'est pas parce que je n'apprécies pas ta compagnie, mais… Pourrais-tu me laisser seule pour l'instant?

- Bien sûr. Répondit Szayel. Je comprends très bien que tu veuilles rester seule. «En fait, non» Se dit-il. Il sortit, laissant sa jolie princesse plongée dans ses pensées. Après qu'il soit partie, elle regarda par l'unique fenêtre de sa prison et quelques larmes coulèrent de ses joues.

Pendant que le scientifique retournait dans ses quartiers, un home sortit de l'ombre d'où il avait observé tout ce qui s'était déroulé. Il s'agissait de Nnoitra qui ne pouvait supporter que Szayel puisse être le seul à approcher Orihime d'aussi près après Ulquiorra. «Toi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre. Je vais vite te faire revenir à la réalité. Il se dirigea ensuite vers les quartiers de Grimmjow dont la porte a été enfoncée. Il entra et déclara: et bien, et bien, on dirait qu'un troupeau d'Adjuchas sans cervelle est passé par ici.

- Ta gueule… Répondit Grimmjow assis sur son lit.

- Quel accueil tu me fais. Après tout, tu me dois le respect, car je suis un chiffre au-dessus de toi.

- Et alors? C'est pas un chiffre qui va faire la différence.

- Pourquoi es-tu en rogne ? s'enquit le quinto en s'approchant et en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

- C'est l'autre enfoiré de Szayel qui m'a mit dans cet état. Pour qui il se prend d'me parler comme ça. Si jamais je revoies sa tronche, j'lui fous mon poing en plein dedans !

- Ah, je comprends. Moi aussi il m'énerve. Tu sais quoi? Je crois qu'il en pince pour la rouquine qu'on a chopé.

- C'est ce que je penses aussi, mais c'est qu'une humaine. Comment peut-il avoir des sentiments pour ça ? fit le sexto.

- Ce n'est pas à proprement parlé une simple humaine. Elle t'a quand même rendu service, souviens-toi.

- Certes… Mais pourquoi la défend-t-il alors qu'il n'y connaît rien aux sentiments des humains ?

- Je penses comme toi. Tiens, j'ai une idée. Tu veux la peau de Szayel et je la veux aussi et pour cela, je crois qu'il faut viser un point sensible, c'est-à-dire cette fille. Qu'en penses-tu ? proposa Nnoitra un sourire sadique sur le visage.

- On va se faire tuer par Aizen. Souviens-toi qu'Ulquiorra la protège. Répliqua Grimmjow.

- C'est vrai, mais il ne va pas tout le temps la voir et puis… J'ai ma petite idée pour la sortir de cette prison. Alors, t'es avec moi ?

- Hum, d'accord mais si ça marche pas, je dirais à Tosen que c'est toi qui a tout planifié. Il est pas question que j'me refasse couper le bras pour tes beaux yeux.

- Voyons, tu m'connais.

- Pas tellement en fait. Ajouta Grimmjow.

Pendant ce temps, du côté de Szayel. «Ah, ah ! Je suis amoureux de la plus belle fille de tout le Hueco Mundo. Cette fois, j'en suis sûr et certain, ça ne peut être que ça: l'amour. Il faudrait que j'en parles à maître Aizen et Ulquiorra. Si Orihime m'aime aussi, ça ne pourrait être qu'un attout pour notre combat à Karakura. Sa ne les dérangera pas. Surtout pas Ulquiorra, d'ailleurs il a bien de la chance d'être son gardien attitré. Enfin, de toute façon avec lui, il ne lui arrivera rien. Il saura la protéger contre tout danger. Ah, ma chère Orihime, je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'attirer vers moi. Moua h, ah, ah, ah! Je suis un génie. Un génie amoureux. Voyons voir…» Il regarda en direction de l'écran où apparaissait sa princesse et remarqua qu'elle pleura. «Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a? Serait-ce le fait qu'elle soit séparée du monde des humains ou qu'elle s'ennui tellement malgré la télé qu'elle fait une dépression nerveuse? Personnellement, je pencherais pour la première option. Il faut que je trouves quelque chose pour la réconforter tout en évitant de lui dire un truc du genre: «Ne t'inquiètes pas, tes amis viendront te chercher» sachant que c'est archi-faux. Cette-fois, va falloir plus que de la pâte de haricots rouges pour lui remonter le moral. Je vais aller voir Ulquiorra pour lui demander ce qu'elle aime bien faire pour se distraire. Ah, Ulquiorra… Sans toi, je n'aurais jamais connu son plat préféré. Merci beaucoup, mon cher.»

Orihime parvint à sécher ses larmes qui coulaient infiniment de ses yeux. «Aller, il faut que je me reprennes. Pensa-t-elle. Si Ulquiorra entre et qu'il me voit comme ça, il va se demander ce que j'ai. Je me demandes ce que fait Szayel en ce moment. Pourquoi je penses à lui, tout d'un coup? Etrange, il a beau m'être complètement indifférent et pourtant… Il a été gentil avec moi, il m'a donné des toasts à la pâte de haricots rouge, il m'a donné une télé. J'ai été un peu ingrate avec lui. Je dirais même que je l'ai mal jugé. Dès qu'il reviendra, je m'excuserais, c'est la moindre des choses.» Soudain la porte de sa prison s'ouvrit sur deux silhouettes qu'elle ne pensait pas voir: tout d'abord, Grimmjow puis un autre homme démesurément grand et fin. « Ce… C'est toi. Balbutia la rouquine.

- Salut, femme. Répondit le sexto en refermant la porte. J'te présentes mon pote Nnoitra Gilga, Espada quinto.

- Bonjour. Fit celui-ci.

- Que me voulez-vous? Questionna la jeune fille.

- Tais-toi! Tu n'as pas à poser de questions! Gronda soudain Grimmjow. Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est rester silencieuse et ne pas bouger. La jeune fille recula jusqu'au mur prise de panique.

- Ben qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, ma belle? Aurais-tu peur de nous? Ironisa Nnoitra en souriant sadiquement.

- Vous… Vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Où est Ulquiorra? S'enquit la rousse.

- On lui a fait faire un petit détour dans un certain couloir qui a soudain changé de direction et pouf! Il se retrouve à tourner en rond comme un con. Répondit Grimmjow en souriant à son tour. Nnoitra usa d'un sonido et se retrouva proche de la jeune fille.

- Maintenant, on est tous les trois tous seuls, eh, eh. Et on va bien s'amuser. Ajouta-t-il.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

Orihime était à présent complètement démunie face à deux Espadas relativement puissants qui la tenaient à leur merci. Nnoitra la saisit par le poignet et la balança sur le canapé. «Maintenant, éclatons-nous ! fit Grimmjow avec un grand sourire en s'approchant de la jeune fille.

- Tu dois avoir très chaud dans cette robe, non? Que dirais-tu si l'on t'en débarrassait? Susurra-t-il.

-Quoi? Fit Orihime angoissée. Nnoitra s'approcha à son tour et saisit le bras gauche de la jeune fille tandis que le sexto lui prit le bras droit.

- T'es vachement mignonne pour une humaine. Fit remarquer le quinto.

- Oui, tu es merveilleusement bien foutue et tu as un corps sexy… Ajouta Grimmjow.

- Non, laissez-moi tranquille! Au secoooouuurs! S'écria la rouquine en se débattant vainement.

- Mais ta gueule! De toute façon, personne pourra t'entendre, t'es toute seule ici. Expliqua Nnoitra.

- Ouais, alors, tu la fermes et tu te laisses faire!» Dit Grimmjow.

Mais soudain, la porte s'ouvrit su Szayel accompagné d'Ulquiorra. «C'est quoi ce bordel? Demanda Nnoitra en les regardant.

- Oh pu-tain… Répondit Grimmjow avec de grands yeux.

- Grimmjow, Nnoitra! Bande d'enfoirés! Lâchez-la tout d'suite! Cria Szayel fou de rage.

- Je vais en parler à maître Aizen et vous aller bien voir, ce que vous allez prendre. Prévint Ulquiorra. Les deux intéressés lâchèrent la jeune fille et reculèrent.

- Sortez! Ordonna Ulquiorra. Et rendez-vous directement à la salle du trône.

- Dans tes rêves, pau'v lèche-cul! Insulta Nnoitra en utilisant un sonido et en sortant.

- Hein? Attends, me laisses pas seul avec eux, connard! Répliqua le sexto en faisant de même. Szayel les regarda et leur dit :

- Vous perdez rien pour attendre, tas d'cons!» Pendant ce temps, Orihime ne bougeait plus et de grosses larmes coulaient de sur ses joues. Ulquiorra s'approcha et tenta de la rassurer. «Tout va bien, ils sont partis. Ne pleures pas. Le scientifique, voyant ce qui se passait s'approcha à son tour de la rousse.

- Orihime, je sais ce que tu ressens, mais ils ne viendront plus, c'est promis.

- Snif… Merci Szayel ? snif… Et à toi aussi Ulquiorra… Balbutia Orihime.

- Aller, essuies-moi ses vilaines larmes, d'accord? Soudain, la jeune fille sauta au cou de l'octavo (une fois encore).

- S'il te plaît, restes avec moi, j'ai peur qu'ils reviennent. Supplia-t-elle.

- Mais non, je te surveillerais. Rassura Ulquiorra.

- Justement, il vaudrait mieux qu'elle vienne dans mes quartiers en attendant. Elle est si terrorisée la pauvre… Fit remarquer le scientifique espérant l'accord du quarto.

- C'est que, maître Aizen n'a pas autoriser qu'elle sorte de sa cellule.

- Et bien, vas lui dire que les humains ont besoin d'air de temps-en temps, moi je m'occuperais d'elle et la protègerais.

- D'accord, mais il faudra que tu ailles voir Aizen.

- J'irais le voir.» Termina Szayel. Ulquiorra sortit tandis que notre pauvre Orihime ne cessait de pleurer.

«Allons, allons, reprends-toi, ma chère. Je suis là. Déclara le savant en la pressant doucement contre lui.

- Oui, tu as raison. Elle sécha ses larmes et quitta l'étreinte de l'Espada.

- Je suppose que la question «ça va?» ne se pose même pas. Supposa l'octavo.

- Ben, disons que j'ai pas l'habitude de me faire «violenter» par deux pervers en même temps. Mais tout va bien maintenant, puisque tu es là. Fit Orihime en retrouvant peu à peu le sourire.

- Aller, sortons d'ici, j'en profiterais pour te faire visiter le palais.» Conclut l'Espada en tendant sa main vers sa belle. Elle la prit et ils sortirent ensemble de la cellule. L'Espada lui expliqua ensuite qu'à Las Noches, les couloirs pouvaient être modifiés grâce à des ordinateurs et c'est comme ça que Grimmjow et Nnoitra ont piégé Ulquiorra, mais ayant observé ce qui se passait dans la prison de la jeune fille grâce aux caméras qu'il visualisaient dans son labo, Szayel a pu empêcher que les choses ne s'aggrave d'avantage. Ils arrivèrent donc dans le labo du scientifique et entrèrent dans une pièce à côté: sa chambre. «Oh, comme c'est luxueux. S'émerveilla Orihime.

- Oui, c'est sûr, ce n'est pas comme dans ta prison.

- Tu as un grand lit pour toi tout seul. Quelle chance! S'exclama la rouquine.

- Oui. C'est un avantage. Hum, dis-moi, jeune fille.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? répondit-t-elle.

- Ce soir, dînons ensembles. Je ne supporterais pas de te voir manger seule dans cette triste cellule.

- Ben, un peu de compagnie ne me ferait pas de mal, mais est-ce qu'Aizen va accepter ?

- Mais oui, j'en suis certain. Il ne veut que ton bien, tu sais?

- Si tu l'dis…» Termina Orihime.

Et ainsi, après avoir argumenté avec Aizen de ce dîner en tête à tête que voulait notre brillant scientifique, le maître du Hueco Mundfo fit préparer comme il se doit la salle à manger des fraccions, car hélas, ce fut la seule qui soit disponible et Aizen déteste que ses Espadas mangent dans leurs quartiers sinon ce sont les femmes de ménages qui se pleignent qu'ils mangent tous comme des petits cochons (mais ceci est une autre histoire), bref il fallut attendre à notre futur couple que lesdits fraccions finissent de manger et attendre également que la salle soit de nouveau propre comme un sou neuf, qu'une table pour deux soit installée avec des chandelles et un pot d'fleurs ainsi que la nourriture. Voilà, voilà donc Szayel et Orihime entrèrent dans cette grande pièce bien soignée et s'approchèrent de la table. «Charmant. Dit Orihime. Mais c'était nécessaire les chandelles ?

- Bien évidemment. Après tout, je veux que ce dîner soit hérotique, euh j'veux dire magnifique. Oui, un moment inoubliable pour toi, ma chère. Un bon souvenir, quoi…» répondit l'octavo gêné par le mot qu'il venait de lâcher. Quelque chose qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un certain temps, déjà. Ils attaquèrent leur repas tout en discutant. Szayel parla de son frère, Ilfort qui avait été tué récemment. Cette histoire toucha la jeune fille car elle aussi avait perdu son frère. Bien que le scientifique n'ai jamais eu de vraie relation fraternelle avec Ilfort, l'histoire d'Orihime le touchait. Il comprit à quel point c'était important l'amour. Aussi bien pour la vie de couple que pour la vie de famille. Ensuite Szayel continua la conversation en demandant à Orihime quelles étaient les lois à respecter sur terre. Elle s'engagea alors dans une discussion faisant intervenir la politique et tout le tralala. Bref, un truc hyper ennuyeux pour quelqu'un qui ne s'y intéressait pas et pourtant, Szayel ne lassait pas d'entendre sa voix si douce. Il lui parla à son tour des lois à respecter ici, au palais et les châtiments cruels réservés à ceux qui les enfreignent. «Sa alors ! s'étonna la rouquine. Vos châtiments sont bien plus cruels que les nôtres.

- Malheureusement, ce n'est pas nous qui faisons les lois ici, mais maître Aizen. Nous lui sommes tout de même très reconnaissants de nous avoir donné toute cette puissance.

- J'entends bien, mais tout de même. Et que va-t-il arriver à Grimmjow et Nnoitra ? questionna Orihime curieuse de savoir comment se terminera cette histoire.

- Oh, ne t'en fais pas pour eux, j'en fais une affaire personnelle. C'est moi qui me chargerais de les punir pour ce qu'ils ont osé te faire.

- Je n'en demandes pas tant, tu sais.

- Tout de même, ils n'avaient pas à t'agresser ainsi tout ça parce qu'ils sont jaloux de ma perfection.

«Il est un peu égocentrique, mais bon...»

- Au fait, pardonnes-moi, j'ai pas été très cool avec toi. S'excusa la rousse. En plus je t'ai giflé deux fois.

- Ce n'est rien ne t'en fais pas, c'est oublié. Répondit le scientifique en remontant ses lunettes. Ce petit dessert te plaît?

- Oh oui, j'adores les glaces. Fit Orihime toute contente. Szayel sourit puis ils terminèrent. Ils se levèrent ensuite, mais tout à coup, la jeune fille glissa sur le carlage qui était tellement bien astiqué qu'il en devenait glissant. Mais comme de par hasard, avant qu'elle ne tomba par terre sur le dos, Szayel la rattrapa de justesse et la releva. Leurs têtes étaient à présent très proches l'une de l'autre et Orihime, dans cette position rougit sur le coup.

- Comme je suis maladroite. Lâcha-t-elle.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te tiens. Dit Szayel en souriant.

- Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive ? demanda Orihime.

- Je n'sais pas, mais profitons-en.» Il approcha doucement sa tête et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un léger baiser qui dura longtemps. Orihime fut tout d'abord surprise mais ferma les yeux, ouvrit légèrement la bouche et laissa la langue de l'Espada y entrer puis elle empoigna doucement ses cheveux roses.

C'était clair à présent: ils s'aimaient et plus rien ne pourra jamais les séparer…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7:

«Orihime. Fit Szayel en la regardant droit dans les yeux après s'être écarté un peu. Je… Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime Szayel Aporro Grantz. Répondit-t-elle.

- Oh, tu te souviens de mon nom complet. Quel bonheur. S'enthousiasma l'octavo en souriant.

- Comment oublier le nom de celui que j' aime? Comment oublier le nom de celui qui m'a sauvé?

- Orihime, je me sens si… Léger tout à coup.

- C'est normal. C'est ça l'amour.

- Tu as probablement raison. Conclut-t-il. Puis, il lui fit un bisou sur le front.

- S'il te plaît, laisses-moi dormir avec toi ce soir.

- Bien sûr.» Accepta le scientifique aux anges.

Pendant ce temps, Ulquiorra avait réussi à attraper Nnoitra et Grimmjow et les avait mené auprès d'Aizen qui était fou de rage. «J'arrives pas à y croire, bande de pervers, malades, détraqués! Oser entrer tous les deux dans la cellule d'Orihime et avoir au préalable piégé Ulquiorra! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a prit? Avez-vous une bonne raison pour avoir fait ça?

- Maître Aizen, je comprends parfaitement votre colère. Laissez-moi punir ses deux fautifs comme il se doit. Déclara Tosen en dégainant son zanpakuto.

- Non. Répondit Aizen. Sa ne sera pas utile que tu les punisses toi-même, Kaname. Non, je vais laisser ce loisir à Szayel comme c'est de lui dont il s'agit précisémen,t. n'est-ce pas Ulquiorra?

- Oui, maître. Szayel a l'air d'avoir lié une sorte d'amitié avec cette femme. Je ne l'ai pas empêcher de lui parler comme il semblait qu'il ne lui faisait pas de mal. Expliqua le quarto.

- Tu as bien fait. Il me semble que notre génie se soit éprit de cette humaine.

- Intéressant… Fit Gin avec un grand sourire.

- Quoi? S'exclama Grimmjow. Lui, un sadique de la pire espèce amoureux? Sa existe?

- Il faut croire que oui. D'ailleures, comme je le disais, je vais lui laisser vous punir lui-même. Répondit Aizen.

- Mais… Mais… Vous vous rendez compte qu'en nous confiant à Szayel, on ne sortira peut-être pas vivants de son laboratoire? Demanda Nnoitra inquiet.

- Mais si, voyons il ne vous tuera pas. Il va juste vous faire comprendre ce qu'il en coûte de toucher à sa princesse. Les rassura Gin avec son sourire de psychopathe.

- Et moi, ensuite je me ferais un plaisir de vous administrer un traitement personnel pour m'avoir fait tourner en rond dans cette saleté de couloir pendant des heures. Les prévint Ulquiorra sévèrement.

- Il faut que l'on se barre. Dit Nnoitra.

- Impossible. Répliqua Tosern. On a tout fermé exprès et si il faut vous attraper dans l'enceinte du palais ce n'est pas un problème. En plus on peut déplacer les couloirs.

- Fait chier…» Désespéra Grimmjow.

Revenons-en à Orihime et Szayel, assis sur le lit de l'Espada. Il embrassa de nouveau la jeune fille et l'allongea sur le lit. Mais, Orihime n'était pas tout à fait prête pour aller plus loin. Doucement elle repoussa l'Espada et dit «Euh attends. Je…

- Ah oui, bien sûr. Excuses-moi. L'octavo se redressa et aida Orihime à se relever.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas? S'enquit-t-elle un peu coupable de le repousser comme ça.

- Non, ne t'en fais pas, je sais bien qu'il faut du temps à certains humains pour aller plus loin dans une relation. Répondit Szayel compréhensif. Bien sûr, on peu dormir dans le même lit. A moins que tu ne veuilles pas dormir avec moi, je dormirais sur le canapé au pire. La jeune fille saisit son bras et fit :

- Non, dormons ensembles cette nuit et je te promets d'être prête assez tôt.

- Pas de panique, prends ton temps. Je ne suis pas pressé et je ne compte pas voir ailleurs car je suis sincère quand je dis que je t'aime.

- Merci, Szayel.»

Après s'être changé séparément dans la salle de bains de l'octavo, Orihime qui avait enfilé une nuisette légère de couleur rose pastel se mit sous la couette et attendit que Szayel sorte à son tour. «Pourvu que mes amis ne m'en veuilles pas d'aimer un Espada… Je sais que c'est une sorte de trahison mais malheureusement, je n'y peux rien.» Pensa-t-elle. Szayel ressortit de la salle de bain en caleçon. La jeune fille admira son corps et pensa: «Oh, mon dieu, pourquoi je m'sens si bizarre? Je ne deviens pas perverse quand même.» «Tiens, tiens. Fit Szayel avec un petit sourire coquin. Tu me mates?

- Hein? Répondit la jeune fille gênée. Mais non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

- Oh, comme tu es mignonne quand tu rougis. Il monta sur le lit, se mit en face d'elle et l'embrassa de nouveau. Puis il lui embrassa le cou, ce qui était le point le plus sensible d'Orihime.

- Tu aimes ça? Demanda Szayel.

- Sa fait du bien… répondit Orihime en souriant. Le scientifique retira ses lunettes et les posa sur la table de nuit à côté du lit et se mit à son tour sous la couette.

- T'as pas de masque de Hollow, toi? Questionna la rouquine.

- Ben, ce sont mes lunettes. C'est pour ça qu'il faut pas que je les perdes.

- C'est étrange. Et t'as pas de trou non plus?

- Je l'ai fait disparaître. Sa faisait moche et puis ça t'aurait choqué, j'imagines. C'est pas tout les jours qu'une humaine comme toi voit des Arrancars avec des trous et des masques.

- Ben maintenant, si. Dit-elle.

- Certes, mais tu vois pour être une créature parfaite comme moi il faut savoir faire disparaître certaines choses, tu vois?» «Egocentrique et narcissique jusqu'à la moelle, mais moi je l'aime…» Songea la rousse en le regardant. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa sa tête sur son torse. L'Espada lui prit quelques mèches de cheveux et les caressaient doucement. «Tu as de beaux cheveux. Complimenta-t-il.

- Merci. Mon grand frère me le disait souvent.

- Il avait raison.» Et ils finirent par s'endormir.

Lorsque la jeune fille se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était seule. Elle se frotta les yeux et regarda de droite à gauche. «Szayel? Appela-t-elle. T'es là?» Elle entendit soudain un cri masculin venir du laboratoire de son bien-aimé. «Que… Qu'est-ce qui se passe?» Se demanda-t-elle inquiète. Elle se leva et doucement ouvrit la porte et alla jeter un œil sur ce qui se passait dans le labo. Elle trouva le scientifique muni d'une sorte de télécommande puis elle distingua également attachés contre le mur, l'un à côté de l'autre Nnoitra et Grimmjow. «Mais… Mais… Qu'est-ce que…? Bredouilla la rousse.

- Oh, tu es réveillée, mon ange. Constata Szayel avec un grand sourire.

- Oh la vache! S'exclama Grimmjow. Sexy…

- Tu l'as dit, mon pote. Ajouta Nnoitra. Eh, ma jolie, viens par ici. Szayel appuya sur le bouton de la télécommande et le quinto se prit une décharge électrique qui le fit hurler.

- Appelles-la encore une fois «ma jolie» et je te dissèques. Menaça le scientifique fou de rage.

- Szayel, t'es qu'un connard de sadique de merde! Relâches-nous où tu vas le regretter! S'énerva Grimmjow. Mais le sexto pour cette réponse inappropriée d'après le savant se prit lui aussi une décharge.

- Mais, c'est horrible! S'indigna Orihime. Arrêtes ça tout d'suite, ça n'se fait pas.

- Comment? Mais si, bien sûr que si. C'est maître Aizen qui m'a donné l'ordre de les punir. Je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres, en plus il m'a donné carte blanche pour la méthode à employer. Et puis franchement, j'en profiterais tant que tu es là. Souviens-toi qu'ils ont failli te faire du mal. Vas-y, venges-toi. Lui proposa Szayel en lui donnant la télécommande.

- C'est-à-dire que je ne suis pas si rancunière que ça.

- Allons, allons fais-toi plaisir, ici personne ne te blâmera parce que tu leur rend la monnaie de leur pièce à ses deux pervers excités.

- Quoi? S'écria Nnoitra. Attends, femme tu vas pas faire ça, tout de même!

- Bon, d'accord, juste un petit peu. Finit la jeune fille. Et elle appuya sur les deux boutons en même temps faisant déclencher des décharges sur les deux Espadas qui hurlaient de douleur.

- Ah, ah! C'est marrant en fait. Dit Orihime avec un grand sourire amusé. Puis elle continua.

- Eh, eh, eh! Elle est passée du côté obscur du divertissement. Fit Szayel avec un grand sourire sadique. Soudain Ulquiorra apparut et dit:

- C'est bon femme, ils en ont eu assez.

- Oh, Ulquiorra. Tu es là depuis quand? S'étonna la rousse. Pendant ce temps, Szayel prit une autre télécommande sur son bureau.

- Il est préférable d'arrêter de… Commença Ulquiorra. Szayel avait déclencher une décharge électrique sur le quarto via son autre télécommande.

- Aïe! Mais ça fait mal! Se peignit Ulquiorra.

- Eh, eh! J'adores ce truc. Déclara le scientifique.

- N'empêche, maître Aizen sera bien mécontant face à la facture d'électricité du palais si tu l'as utilisé pour rien. Précisa le quarto.

- Bon, ok. Orihime, fini le divertissement.

- D'accord. Répondit-t-elle en posant la télécommande sur le bureau de l'octavo. Elle retourna ensuite dans la chambre s'habiller.

- Aller, vous deux, c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui. Fit Szayel en détachant les deux Espadas.

- Connard, tu vas nous le payer. Vociféra Grimmjow en sortant.

- Bon, tu pourrais aussi retirer ses insectes spirituels à décharges électriques de mon corps? S'enquit Ulquiorra.

- Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé m'amuser avec toi aussi. J'te donnes des cachets vomitifs sinon je serais obligé de te faire un lavage d'estomac et j'ai pas trop le temps. Donc vas aux toilettes, avales-ça et attends. Expliqua le scientifique en donnant une boîte de vomitif à l'Espada.

- Pauv' malade…" fit Ulquiorra.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8:

Orihime remit sa robe d'Arrancar et ressortit de la salle de bain non sans avoir mis ses fameuses barrettes, source même de son pouvoir. Elle retrouva Szayel au laboratoire et demande: «Y'a une réunion d'Espada aujourd'hui?

- Non, elle aura lieu cet après-midi. Répondit-t-il. Que veux-tu pour ton petit-déjeuner?

- Euh… J'y ai pas vraiment réfléchit en fait.

- Bon, je vais demander que l'on te prépare des toasts à la pâte de haricots rouges. Décida l'octavo.

- Oh oui! S'exclama la jeune fille en faisant un bisou sur la joue de l'Espada.

- Voyons, ce n'est pas grand-chose. Non, ce n'est même pas assez pour satisfaire une princesse telle que toi. Elle rougit et fit:

- Oh, tu es si… Romantique.

- Viens, nous allons voir Aizen.

- Mais pourquoi? S'enquit la rouquine.

- Ben… Il faudrait quand même que je le mettes au courant que toi et moi… C'est officiel. A moins que tu y voies un inconvénient.

- Hum, non.» Ils allèrent donc tous les deux, main dans la main jusqu'à la salle du trône. Mais le destin a voulu qu'à ce moment là, tous les autres Espadas sauf Ulquiorra étaient réunis avec quelques fraccions dont Loly et Menoly et ils furent tous surpris de les voir ainsi côté à côte. «Bonjour… Dit Szayel gêné.

- Bien le bonjour Szayel. As-tu quelque chose à me demander? Questionna Aizen avec un grand sourire.

- Euh, bon de toute façon tout le monde sera au courant tôt ou tard. Voilà, Orihime et moi c'est officiel, nous nous aimons. Cette phrase fut accompagné d'un grand silence puis soudain:

- Wouah… S'étonna Yammi.

- Ouais, cool… Répliqua Hallibel.

- Mais c'est merveilleux! S'exclama Loly.

- Quoi? Demanda Menoly.

- Idiote! Si elle est avec Szayel, on a plus de soucis à se faire. On aura maître Aizen pour nous toute seule. Chuchota Loly à l'oreille de sa partenaire.

- Ah ouais, pas con. Fit celle-ci.

- Putain, l'enfoiré! Hurla Grimmjow.

- T'as passé du bon temps avec elle hier soir? Espèce de connard! Pourquoi elle est attirée par toi et pas par des durs comme nous? S'indigna Nnoitra. En plus, c'te poufiasse nous a torturé aussi!

- Silence! Cria Aizen. Je suis très contant pour vous, Szayel, Orihime. Et je vous souhaites de tout cœur d'être heureux. Il applaudit et bientôt, toute l'assembla tapa dans ses mains.

- Oui, c'est magnifique! Nous devrions faire une fête. Proposa Gin.

- Oh oui, une giga teuf bien arrosée. Ajouta Lilinette, la jeune fraccion de Stark.

- T'es trop jeune pour boire de l'alcool. Précisa Stark.

- Oui, nous verrons cela plus tard. En attendant, je voudrais rester seul avec Kaname et Gin, donc sortez s'il vous plaît et si quelqu'un croise Ulquiorra sur sa route, qu'il me l'envoie. Merci.» Conclut Aizen. Tout le monde sortit. «Qu'y a-t-il de si important que vous vouliez nous dire, capitaine Aizen? Questionna Gin, curieux de savoir ce qui se tramait.

- C'est tout à fait incroyable. S'émerveilla Aizen. Une humaine et un Espada… Ensemble.

- Il est vrai que c'est une aubaine pour nous. Cette fille ne pensera plus à ses amis et voudra rester ici. Répondit Tosen.

- Oui, mais… Il faudrait peut-être qu'ils… Accélèrent un peu.

- Voyons capitaine, vous ne pensez tout de même pas au… Enfin… Comment dire? Un mot qui commence par un M. rétorqua Gin. Où vous vous attendez peut-être à ce qu'ils ailles plus loin dans leur relation.

- Oui, les deux en fait. Le mariage est une merveilleuse idée. Mais je suppose que ça ne se fera pas de si tôt. Dit le maître du Hueco Mundo.

- Surtout qu'il l'a pas encore sauté. Ajouta Tosen.

- Mais voyons, Kaname on dit faire l'amour ou copuler. Rectifia Gin.

- Je suis sûre qu'elle ne résistera pas à la tentation trop longtemps.» Déclara Aizen.

Pendant ce temps, Grimmjow et Nnoitra étaient rendus dehors, là où le ciel est bleu, sur le sable et complotaient afin de faire tomber celui qui était devenu le pire Espada du siècle: Szayel Aporro Grantz. «Putain! J'avais quand même remercier cette femme pour m'avoir guéri et elle s'amuse à nous torturer? Non mais dans quel monde on vit, là? Si jamais je les chope elle et son scientifique pervers et sadique, je les égorges! S'énerva Grimmjow.

- Du calme, je réfléchis à un plan qui pourrait nous permettre de nous débarrasser de Szayel tout en nous amusant. Expliqua Nnoitra pensif.

- Ah bon, tu réfléchis, toi? J'savais pas que t'avais un cerveau.

- Ecrases! Je ne considères pas cela comme une insulte, loin de là.

- Non, sans blague? De toute façon ton premier plan a échoué donc le deuxième ce sera pire. Fit le sexto.

- Oh, non, je viens d'avoir une merveilleuse idée. Oui, cette fois-ci, on va réellement s'éclater, mon pote.»

Revenons à notre charmant petit couple qui mangeait sur le lit des toasts à la pâte de haricots rouge. «Je croyais que vous aviez pas le droit de manger dans vos quartiers. Dit la rousse.

- C'est bon, ils peuvent faire une exception pour une fois. Répondit Szayel. Et puis on mange sur un plateau exprès pour pas mettre des cochonneries partout donc tout va bien.

- Oui, tu as raison. C'est gentil à toi de m'offrir ça.

- Je ferais tout pour toi, ma chérie. Je soulèverais des montagnes et…

- Ooooh, tu es trop chou. Complimenta Orihime en lui faisant un câlin.

- Eh, eh… C'est normal. Je vais rapporter le plateau en cuisine. Tu viens avec moi?

- Hum, non je vais t'attendre.

- D'accord.» Le scientifique prit le plateau et sortit en fermant la porte derrière lui. «Aaah, je me sens si bien avec lui… Pensa Orihime. C'est super d'être amoureuse. Je pensais pas que je serais autant dans tous mes états. Et puis il est si… Sexy et romantique.» Soudain, quelqu'un cria: «Il y'a quelqu'un? La jeune fille sortit de la chambre et vit entrer Tesla, le fraccion de Nnoitra entrer.

- Qu'y a-t-il? Demanda la rouquine.

- Ah, euh Orihime, c'est ça?

- Oui.

- Szayel n'est pas ici?

- Non, il est parti en cuisine. Répondit Orihime. Mais qui es tu, toi?

- Tesla. Je suis le seul et l'unique fraccion de maître Nnoitra.

- N… Nnoitra…

- Oui, c'est ça, l'Espada quinto, Nnoitra Gilga. Soudain un bruit de vitre brisée se fit entendre dans la chambre. La jeune fille s'y précipita et vit Grimmjow jaillir de par la fenêtre.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…? Commença la rouquine.

- Salut, ma belle, j't'ai manqué? Fit le sexto avec un sourire des plus pervers au lèvres.

- Tu n'as rien à faire ici! Réprimanda Orihime en fronçant les sourcils. Puis tout à coup Tesla claqua la porte qui menait au labo et se posta devant. La jeune fille se retourna et fit:

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Nnoitra surgit à son tour de par la fenêtre, puis Grimmjow saisit la rouquine et mit sa main devant sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier.

- Là, on va pouvoir s'éclater en attendant que l'autre binoclard revienne. Eh, eh!»

Ils sortirent tous par la fenêtre mais avant de partir, Tesla avait laissé un mot sur la table de nuit.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9:

Ulquiorra qui était aux toilettes, tira la chasse d'eau après avoir extériorisé tout son petit-déjeuner. «Quel enfoiré ce Szayel. J'ai l'impression d'avoir vomi toutes mes tripes. Pesta-t-il une main sur son ventre. La prochaine fois je me méfierais lorsqu'il me proposera un verre d'eau. Foutu savant fou à la noix. Il inventerait n'importe quoi pour nuire à ses collègues. Aller, retournons voir maître Aizen avant qu'il ne se doute de quelque chose. Si ce n'est déjà fait.»

Pendant ce temps, de retour des cuisines. Notre scientifique entra dans son labo avec un petit sac en papier dans ses mains. «Orihime? J'suis rentré! J'ai quelque chose pour toi. Une petite nouveauté délicieuse qu'ils font dans un certain pays du monde réel. Ouh, ouh! T'es toujours là?» Il posa le sac sur son bureau et alla dans sa chambre. Il fut surpris de ne voir personne. En revanche, il vit qu'un petit mot était posé sur la table de nuit. «Ah, le premier petit mot d'amour de toute ma vie. Voyons voir ça.» Fit-t-il tout enthousiaste. Il prit le mot et lut: «slt, c'est Nnoitra, on a kidnapé ta kopine, ci tu ve la rékupéré va faloir venir la chèrché toi même du kon. Ah, ah! Je te tiendrè au courant plu tar. Signé Nnoitra.» «Pff, achètes-toi un dictionnaire, sale inculte. Mais alors… Oh, mais ça veut dire qu'ils ont Orihime! Putain, le con! Je savais bien que j'aurais pas dû la laisser seule. Merde, merde, merde! Bon, zen, il doit bien y avoir une solution. Mais où ont-ils bien pu passer? Je sais! Je dois trouver Ulquiorra. Il partait souvent en mission avec Nnoitra. Il devrait réussir à le localiser. Tout n'est pas perdu!» Il sortit à vitesse grand V en direction des toilettes, mais… Le problème, c'est qu'il y en a beaucoup à Las Noches des toilettes. Mais heureusement il croisa sa cible dans un couloir. «Ulquiorra! S'écria le savant fou de joie.

- Oh non, qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore? Oui?

- C'est terrible, Nnoitra et Grimmjow ont encore kidnappé Orihime.

- Ben… Elle avait pas vraiment été kidnappée la première fois. Ce sont eux qui sont entrés dans sa cellule. Précisa le quarto.

- On s'en branle! C'est pareil, le fait est que maintenant ils sont parti je n'sais où dans le Hueco Mundo et j'ai pas envie d'attendre qu'ils me recontactent. Toi qui partait souvent en mission avec Nnoitra, tu dois bien savoir où il peuvent être.

- Et bien… Oui, je crois savoir où ils sont. Le coin désertique le plus paumé du Hueco Mundo où Nnoitra me faussait souvent compagnie. Mais grâce à mon instinct j'ai pu regagner Las Noches après six longues heures de marche et au fur et à mesure que je partais en mission avec lui et qu'il s'amusait encore à me perdre dans ce coin, j'ai eu une super idée. J'ai pris des cailloux et j'en ai disséminé un peu partout sur le chemin pour ne pas me perdre et du coup j'ai pu rentrer facilement au palais. Raconta Ulquiorra.

- Des cailloux pour retrouver ton chemin? Sa me dit quelque chose. Dit Szayel pensif. Mais bon, donc maintenant, tu connais le chemin. Je te suis.

- OK, viens par là.»

Au même moment, nos trois fugitifs étaient en route pour ledit coin paumé. Nnoitra marchait en tête, tandis que Grimmjow qui portait sur son épaule Orihime ligotée et bâillonnée, marchait derrière avec cette envie irrésistible de toucher les fesses de la rouquine et Tesla marchait loin derrière eux tout en réfléchissant. Et soudain Grimmjow ne put résister à la tentation et posa une main sur le postérieur de la jeune fille qui gémit. «Stop! Dit Nnoitra en s'arrêtant et en se retournant.

- Mais quoi? S'enquit Grimmjow.

- Tu crois que j'ai pas senti ce que tu faisais peut-être? Tu m'prends vraiment pour un con. «Bien sûr, puisque tu l'es.» Pensa le sexto.

- Si je puis me permettre, nous devrions continuer avant que l'on nous trouve. Suggéra Tesla.

- Ne t'en fais donc pas, même Ulquiorra ne nous retrouvera jamais dans ce coin.

- Et on fera quoi une fois là-bas? Questionna Grimmjow.

- Ben, on va la cacher et quelqu'un restera avec elle au cas où des Hollows la sentirait et l'attaquerait. Je pensais à toi, Tesla.

- Oh, c'est trop d'honneur que vous me faîtes, maître. Répondit son serviteur.

- Serais-tu prêt à la garder?

- Bien évidemment, maître Nnoitra, je ferais tout pour vous.

- Eh, pssst! T'es sûr qu'il est pas gay? Murmura Grimmjow au quinto qui fronça les sourcils.

- Pau'v Blaireau…» Fit-il en remarchant. Orihime était terrorisée. Entre le pervers qui la portait et qui osait la toucher et l'autre asperge qui ne le remarquait que trop tard, c'en était trop pour elle. «Szayel, au secours!» Se dit-elle. Après quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent devant un énorme rocher avec de grands trous à l'intérieur. «C'est quoi ce truc? Demanda Grimmjow.

- Une ancienne cachette de Hollows, mais je les ai tous tué du temps où je partais en mission avec Neliel. Personne ne nous trouvera ici et surtout pas l'autre fraise tagada à lunettes.

- Bien trouvé comme surnom. Félicité Tesla.

- Lèche-cul. Fit l'Espada sexto. Et je la mets où, la fille?

- Mets-là dans… Ce trou-là. Ordonna le quinto en pointant du doigt le plus haut trou du rocher.

Il obéit et y déposa la jeune fille.

- Bon, Tesla tu restes ici. Nous seront de retour dans peu de temps. Prévint Nnoitra.

- Bien maître…»

Mais soudain, un garganta s'ouvrit et plusieurs personnes en jaillit: trois Shinigamis, un Quincy et un humain. «Nous y voici enfin! S'exclama l'un des Shinigamis aux cheveux oranges.

- Cries pas victoire trop vite, Ichigo y'a deux, trois Arrancars, là. Fit une femme Shinigami aux cheveux noirs. Renji, Chad, Uryu, tenez-vous prêts!

- Ichigo? Hurla Grimmjow.

- Oh non pas toi. Répondit Ichigo.

- Mais c'est qui ces cons?» S'enquit Nnoitra. Soudain, Szayel, accompagné d'Ulquiorra et Stark apparurent à leur tour. «Je vous tiens bande de bâtards! Où est Orihime? S'emporta le scientifique fou de rage.

- Hein? Mais c'est qui lui? Demanda Renji. Et pourquoi il cherche Orihime? Normalement, c'est nous qui sommes censé venir la chercher, non?

- Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce délire? Rétorqua Uryu en remontant ses lunettes. Puis, tout à coup un petit cri étouffé se fit entendre du haut du grand rocher.

- Orihime! Cria Szayel, tiens bon, mon ange, j'arrives! Grâce à son sonido, il récupéra la jeune fille et la détacha une fois revenu sur le sable.

- Mon dieu, Szayel, j'ai eu si peur. Se plaignit-elle en l'embrassant.

- QUOI? Firent ses amis du monde réel et de la Soul Society.

- Mais… Mais… Mais… Fit Rukia.

- Orihime, peut-on savoir pourquoi tu… Embrasses cet Arrancar? Répliqua Ichigo.

- Espada. Rectifia le savant. Et pour répondre à ta question nous nous aimons.

- Hein? Répondit Renji.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Avoua Orihime un peu gênée.

- Peu importe, nous sommes venus te chercher, donc tu viens avec nous.

- Non. Répliqua Ulquiorra. Cette femme reste avec nous.

- C'est pas à toi de décider. Reprit Chad.

- C'est vrai, si c'est bien à une seule personne de décider, c'est moi. Dit Orihime.

- Bien dit, Orihime! S'exclama Rukia.

- Et… Les amis je suis désolée, mais j'ai décidé de rester ici.

- Quoi? Fit Ichigo.

- T'es neuneu ou quoi? Elle a dit qu'elle restait ici. Ajouta Grimmjow. Eh, Nnoitra, Stark, Tesla, Ulquiorra. Vous m'aidez à faire le ménage?

- S'il vous plaît, ne les tuez pas. Supplia la rouquine.

- Ne t'en fais pas, femme, nous les renverrons chez eux.

- Pff, et dire que vous m'avez réveillé pour ça… Rétorqua Stark ensommeillé.

- Oui, bon ça va. On avait besoin de renfort et on t'as trouvé, on a fait avec les moyens du bord. Expliqua Szayel. En plus il nous fallait du renfort. Aller, nous on rentre à Las Noches.» Il porta la jeune fille et utilisa quelques sonidos pour retourner au palais. Il marcha ensuite tranquillement jusqu'à ses quartiers, tout en portant sa princesse adorée. «Merci, Szayel… Dit-elle en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue.

- Voyons, c'est ma mission en tant que chevalier servant de ma belle princesse de te sauver peu importe les épreuves.

- Tu es toujours aussi romantique.» Finit Orihime en posant sa tête sur son torse.

Ils entrèrent dans son labo et se dirigèrent ensuite dans la chambre de l'octavo aussi remplis d'amour l'un que l'autre…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10:

L'Espada posa la jeune fille sur son lit. «Je suis désolée de te causer autant de soucis… Dit la jeune fille un peu honteuse de s'être fait kidnappée ainsi.

- Mais non, penses-tu. Le principal c'est que je sois arrivé à temps et que ces deux dépravés me le paieront cher et c'est pas avec quelques décharges électriques que je leur donnerait raison de cesser de s'en prendre à ma bien-aimée.

- Oh, Szayel… Tu sais, j'ai réfléchi à quelque chose de mon côté. Et je me dis que si je ne le faisais pas rapidement, je n'aurais peut-être jamais le courage de le faire et je m'en voudrais toute ma vie et…

Soudain, Gin cria:

- Réunion d'Espada!

- Et merde! Désespéra le scientifique. Désolée, mon ange, mais il va falloir remettre cette discussion à plus tard. Par contre… Je vais te remettre dans ta cellule histoire que personne ne vienne t'embêter ici.

- D'accord, je regarderais la télé pendant se temps.» Décida la rouquine.

Tout le monde était là sans exception, même Nnoitra, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra et Stark. La réunion pouvait maintenant commencer. «Alors, messieurs et madame, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer: nous allons enfin pouvoir aller détruire Karakura.

- Yahou! S'écrièrent-t-ils tous à l'exception d'Ulquiorra et Szayel.

- Objection! Fit ce dernier en levant la main.

- Mais qu'est-ce t'as encore? Demanda Grimmjow.

- Etant donné que cette ville est celle d'Orihime, je préfèrerais attendre qu'elle est vraiment coupé les ponts avec tous ses amis et le monde réel avant d'attaquer. Proposa le savant.

- Je suis d'accord avec lui. Approuva Ulquiorra. Je penses que cette femme est encore trop fragile pour supporter la soudaine disparition de sa ville et ses… Amis, bien que je ne comprennes pas vraiment ce terme.

- T'façon tu comprends jamais rien. Râla Nnoitra.

- Allons, messieurs calmez-vous ou Kaname ne va faire qu'une bouchée de vous. Répondit Gin d'une voix taquine. Au fait, tant que nous parlons de cette humaine, comment se porte-t-elle.

- Elle va beaucoup mieux après avoir été kidnappée une fois encore par une panthère bleue débile et une mante religieuse rachitique. Ironisa Szayel.

- Oui, bah c'est bon on a compris. Fit Grimmjow.

- Quoi? Vous l'avez encore enlevée? S'étonna Aizen. Je n'en peux plus…

- Voulez-vous que je les punisses cette fois? S'enquit Tosen.

- Non, on a compris, en plus on a viré les potes de la fille à coup de pompe dans le train. Expliqua Nnoitra.

- Oui et je les remercie pour ça. Ajouta Szayel. Et pour cet acte, je ne vais pas me venger pour ce que vous avez fait à Orihime. Pas de représailles, donc.

- Yes! Cria Grimmjow.

- Très bien, si tu y tiens, Szayel, ils ne seront pas punis, mais je vais être clair: laissez Orihime tranquille maintenant. Ordonna Aizen, une pointe de colère dans la voix.

- On vous le jure maître. Répliqua Nnoitra.

- Donc on fait quoi, du coup? Demanda Hallibel.

- Bah, on fait rien et on reste zen. Dit Zommari.

- Mais j'ai faim moi. Ajouta Arroniero.

- On s'en tape, y'a des milliers de Hollows dehors, t'as qu'a aller en chercher. Lui fit Barragan.

- Messieurs, dame, ne nous écartons pas du sujet, s'il vous plaît. Reprit le maître du Hueco Mundo. Donc, c'est d'accord, nous attendrons qu'Orihime ai totalement perdu contact avec le monde réel. Mais le problème Ichigo Kurosaki se pose toujours.

- Bah, tant qu'il revient pas ici tout beigne. Dit Grimmjow.

- Certes, mais si jamais il revient nous serons obligés d'agir. Fit remarquer Aizen.

- Pff, qu'est-ce qu'on s'en branle, je voudrais bien retourner dormir, moi. Rétorqua Stark.

- Bon, comme je vois que vous vous en foutez, cette réunion est terminée.» Conclut Aizen. «Bande d'incapables égoïstes.» Pensa-t-il. Et tous sortirent de la salle. Notre bon vieux scientifique se rendit dans la geôle de sa belle en dansant sur le chemin. Il entra et fit : «Mon amour?

- Oui? Répondit la jeune fille qui regardait la télé.

- Me revoilà. On va enfin pouvoir discuter, mais c'est bientôt l'heure de manger et j'ai décidé que tu viendras manger avec moi dans la salle à manger des Espadas.

- C'est vrai? Mais, les autres ne vont rien dire? S'inquiéta la rouquine.

- Au diable l'avis des autres! Dit Szayel en s'approchant. Tout ce que je veux c'est partager les meilleures moments de ma vie avec ma princesse adorée. Sa te dérange si on déménage?

- Bien sûr que non.» Et ils allèrent directement dans la chambre du savant. La jeune fille s'assit sur le lit tandis que Szayel fermait la porte à clé. Orihime regarda en direction de la fenêtre et remarqua qu'elle avait été réparée. «Ouah! C'est du quasi-direct. Fit-elle ébahie.

- Oui, c'est ça d'avoir des serviteurs ici.

- Ce sont tes fraccions qui l'ont réparé?

- Bien sûr. Ils savent pertinemment que je veux que tout soit parfait.» Il s'assit à côté de la jeune fille et l'embrassa. Puis il lui lécha le cou. «Ouh, ça chatouille… Dit la jeune fille en riant.

- Mais c'est fait exprès, mon ange. Je sais à quel point tu es sensible à ce genre de chose.

- Szayel?

- Oui.

- A propos de ce que je voulais te dire… J'ai vraiment envie de toi et je sais que si je ne satisfais pas cette envie je m'en voudrais.

- Alors, tu es prête?

- Oui! Assura la jeune fille en l'enlaçant.»

Donc, comme il est décidé que cette histoire ne fasse pas ni dans le lemon, ni dans le hentai, nous allons passer directement à autre chose, mais avant voyons si nos tourtereaux ont été assez discrets (ce qui ne sera pas le cas) et comment ont réagi ceux qui ont entendu de drôles de gémissements. «Aaaah… Oui… SZAAAAYEEEL!» S'écria la jeune fille. Dans la salle à manger des Espadas où Yammi pensait manger en avance par rapport aux autres, mais qui n'eut droit à rien. «Tiens, c'était quoi ça?».

Du côté de Grimmjow, dans sa chambre. «Sa y'est, il se l'est enfin tapé. L'enfoiré!» S'exclama-t-il en tapant sur son oreiller.

Du côté de Nnoitra qui parlait à Arroniero, Zommari et Barragan dans une salle d'audio-surveillance du palais. «Et beh, on dirait qu'il assure le Szayel. Remarqua Barragan.

- Si ça se trouve, elle était même pas consentante. Répondit Arroniero.

- Ouais, bah faudrait investir dans des murs plus épais. C'est pour ça que je n'arrives jamais à me concentrer lorsque je médites. Se peignit Zommari.

- Je te hais, Szayel… Dit calmement Nnoitra.

Du côté de Stark et Lilinette. «Il lui fait quoi Szayel à la fille pour qu'elle crie comme ça? Demanda la jeune fraccion du primera.

- Euh, t'en fais pas, ça ne peut lui faire que du bien.» Rétorqua-t-il gêné. «Putain, elle va être initié à ça avant l'âge. Je crains qu'un avenir obscur ne se trace pour cette pauvre gamine.» Songea le primera.

Du côté d'Hallibel et ses fraccions, Apache, Mila-Rose et Sun-Sun. «Pau'v fille. Il lui a prit sa pureté avant l'âge. Déclara Mila-Rose.

- Y'a pas d'âge pour s'éclater. Fit remarquer Apache.

- Toi et ton ignorance, vous faîtes peur à voir. Fit Sun-Sun. Tu devrais savoir qu'il y a quand même un certain âge pour qu'une humaine ou même une jeune Arrancar perde sa virginité et de plus il faut qu'elle soit consentante.

- Laissez tomber les filles. Qu'ils fassent ce qu'ils veulent, moi personnellement je m'en fiche.» Ajouta Hallibel d'un air sarcastique.

Et pour finir, voyons du côté d'Ulquiorra, Aizen, Tosen et Gin réunis dans la salle du trône. «Qu'est-ce que c'était? Demanda Ulquiorra.

- C'était la femme en train de se faire sauter par Szayel Aporro. Lui répondit Tosen.

- Faire l'amour, Kaname. Restes pli, un peu. Rectifia Gin.

- Et ben voilà, ils ont enfin franchi le pa. C'est merveilleux. Voilà de quoi lui faire oublier le monde réel tout en l'envoyant au septième ciel. S'émerveilla Aizen.

- Roo, voyons, capitaine Aizen. N'utilisez pas ce genre d'expression. Fit Gin gêné.

- Sa veut dire quoi? S'enquit Ulquiorra.

- C'est quand… Commença Tosen.

- Laisses tomber Ulqui, ça vaut mieux pour toi.» Termina l'ancien capitaine de la 3ème division toujours avec ce grand sourire.

Quelques instants plus tard. Notre charmant couple était dans le lit, sous la couette, tous nus dans les bras l'un de l'autre. «Oh, Szayel c'était si fantastique. Dit la jeune fille avec un grand sourire. Ce n'était pas si effrayant que ça en fait.

- Je suis ravi que tu ne le regrettes pas. J'ai eu peur de te faire mal. Je n'aurais pas supporté.

- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Au contraire, ça m'a fait du bien.» Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et passionnément.

Voilà un couple tout à fait fusionnel. Une jeune fille pure… Euh non plus maintenant, mais une jeune fille innocente avec un scientifique des plus sadiques qui a soit dit en passant révélé son côté tendre et frivole. Sa fait des heureux mais aussi des colériques.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11:

Un peu plus tard, Orihime et Szayel sortirent de la chambre, main dans la main et se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger des Espadas où attendait Yammi. «Tiens, tu es en avance, comme d'habitude. Constata le scientifique.

- Ouais mais ils veulent pas que je manges plus tôt que les autres. Répondit le numéro dix en faisant la moue.

- Ne t'inquiètes donc pas, c'est bientôt l'heure. Le rassura Szayel.

- Problème. Fit Orihime. Y'a que dix couverts.

- Et alors, c'est pas un problème. Regardes. Répondit le savant. Eh, oh! Les serveurs, vous êtes où? Puis plusieurs Arrancars habillés comme dans les restos du monde réels apparurent.

- Nous aurions besoin d'un onzième couvert pour notre invitée. Leur dit Szayel. Et quelques instants plus tard, un couvert de plus fut installé.

- Oh, incroyable. Ils vont très vite.» Déclara la rouquine. Les autres Espadas arrivèrent enfin et s'installèrent, Szayel à côté de sa bien-aimée. «Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là, elle? Demanda Nnoitra avec beaucoup d'amertume dans la voix.

- C'est moi qui l'ai invité et si t'es pas contant, t'as qu'à manger avec les fraccions. Répliqua le scientifique.

- Allons, ne t'énerves pas pour si peu, Szayel. Ajouta Stark. Mangeons tranquillement dans la joie et la bonne humeur.» Les serviteurs apportèrent les plats. En entrée, une bonne salade composée, en plat de résistance, du poulet avec des haricots verts et en dessert du sorbet fraise. «Tiens, je ne connaissais pas ce genre de mélange, mais c'est très bon. Dit Orihime en mangeant la salade.

- Ce sont des plats qui viennent d'autres pays du monde réel. Hier on a mangé comme… Euh, les anglais! Oui c'est ça. Expliqua Szayel. Et là je crois que c'est… Euh, typiquement français?

- Sans doute… Répondit Stark. Ils font tellement de bouffe dans le monde réel.

- On s'en tape, l'important c'est que ça se mange. Rétorqua Yammi la bouche pleine.

- Quel gros morfale, celui-là…» Se plaignit Grimmjow. Et ils continuèrent de manger calmement. Ils se levèrent tous en même temps et se dispersèrent, chacun vacant à ses occupations. Notre couple alla se promener un peu dehors, dans l'enceinte du palais, main dans la main, les doigts entrelacés. «Comment as-tu trouvé le repas? S'enquit Szayel en ne cessant de la regarder.

- Délicieux. En plus, je découvres de nouvelles choses.

- C'est sûr, c'est bien mieux de manger ici que toutes les cochonneries qu'ils ont au Japon.

- Allons, dis pas ça, c'est bon la pâte de haricots rouges.

- Certes, mais ça fait grossir.

- Bah, moi j'en mangeais tout le temps et pourtant… Y'a juste mes seins qui sont gros.

- Ah. Alors c'est de là que provient cette paire de lolos proéminents. Intéressant… Fit le scientifique. Moi en tout cas, je t'aime comme tu es, il n'y a rien a changer.

- Merci, tu es très gentil.

- Et si nous retournions faire des folies dans la chambre.

- Petit coquin… C'est d'accord. Objecta la jeune fille. Le savant la porta et l'emmena en quelques sonidos dans sa chambre.

Quelques instants plus tard, du côté d'Aizen et ses acolytes. «Je sais pas vous, mais si ils batifolent deux fois par jour, on va jamais s'en sortir. Fit Tosen.

- Relax, Kaname. Ils ont bien le droit de s'amuser. Après tout, ils s'aiment. Répondit Gin.

- Oui, en plus ça éloigne Orihime un peu plus du monde réel. Et je vous parie que dans un peu moins d'un mois, nous pourrons envahir la Soul Society. C'est bien Szayel Aporro, continue d'envoyer ta belle au septième ciel, eh, eh!» Dit Aizen avec un grand sourire pervers.

Un mois plus tard… Notre couple coulait des jours heureux au palais. Nnoitra et Grimmjow avaient compris qu'ils n'obtiendraient rien d'autre que de la torture si ils osaient les importuner, les autres Espadas s'étaient habitués à… Leurs folies nocturnes et au fait que maintenant, la jeune fille mangeait avec eux. Aizen était ravi que cette relation dure, mais ça ne lui suffisait pas. Pour lui, une chose essentielle manquait pour que la rouquine oublie ses amis et le monde réel. Quelque chose que seul Szayel pouvait lui demander. Justement, le maître du Hueco Mundo avait convoqué le scientifique pour qu'ils aient une conversation d'homme à homme. «Vous m'avez demandé, maître?

- Oui, Szayel Aporro, approches s'il te plaît. Répondit Aizen. Le savant obéit.

- Y'a-t-il quelque chose qui vous ai déplu dans mon comportement? Questionna Szayel.

- Mais non, voyons tu es parfait, comme toujours. En fait, c'est d'Orihime dont il s'agit.

- Ah.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle ne m'a pas déplu. C'est juste que ça a l'air de bien marcher entre vous et j'ai pensé que peut-être, vous pourriez… Commença Aizen.

- Oui?

- As-tu déjà entendu parler du mariage? S'enquit le maître.

- Vous voulez dire ce procédé qui permet à deux êtres qui s'aiment de s'unir à jamais envers et contre tout? Pour le meilleur et pour le pire jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare? Récita Szayel.

- Euh oui, c'est ça. Qu'en dis-tu?

- Ben, je ne sais pas. Après tout pour elle, un mois c'est peut-être trop tôt.

- Oui, mais moi tu vois, je voudrais bien aller botter le cul du vieux Yamamoto le plus vite possible, qu'on en finisse.

- Je comprends votre impatience, maître Aizen. Je vais réfléchir à la situation et je vous tiens au courant. Termina le scientifique.

Pendant ce temps, du côté d'Orihime. «Voyons, voyons…

- Non, fais pas ça! Cria Nnoitra, ligoté sur la table de consultation du scientifique.

- Tu n'as pas à contester, tu as perdu ton pari, donc tu paye, c'est tout.

- Ouais, t'avais qu'à pas faire le con. Ajouta Grimmjow derrière la jeune fille. Vas-y continue à lui envoyer des décharges électriques.

- Hum, non, ça ne m'amuse plus. Dit la jeune fille. Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait lui faire? Ah je sais! Elle prit une plume et chatouilla le torse du quinto qui explosa de rire.

- AH, AH, AH! NON, AH, AH! ARRETES! AH, AH, AH!

- Ben alors? Je croyais que t'avais la peau dure. Répliqua Grimmjow avec son sourire d'enfer.

- Faut croire que même avec la peau en béton on est très chatouilleux. Répondit la rousse en continuant de martyriser le quinto.

- Ouais, continues comme ça. Ordonna Grimmjow. Sa l'apprendra à me prendre de haut pendant un combat. Puis soudain, Szayel entra.

- Mon amour, je peux te parler? Demanda le nouveau venu en admirant à quel point sa princesse s'amusait comme une folle.

- Oui, bien sûr. Tiens Grimmjow, continues sans moi.

- OK, a plus tard, ma belle.» Répondit le sexto en prenant la plume. Szayel et Orihime entrèrent donc dans la chambre maintenant rebaptisé «Petit nid d'amour». «Vas-y, dis-moi tout. L'encouragea la rousse en voyant qu'il était gêné.

- Voilà… Sa fait un mois qu'on est ensemble et… il hésitait. Il ne pourrait malheureusement pas se remettre d'un refus de la part de sa belle.

- Exprimes-toi, Szayel. Je ne vais pas te manger.

- Je… Je… Je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde! S'exclama le savant en embrassant Orihime.

- Oh, je suis ravie de te l'entendre dire. Moi aussi je suis la fille la plus heureuse du monde. Je peux retourner m'amuser avec Nnoitra?

- Mais bien sûr, mon cœur. Je ne vais pas t'empêcher de jouer.» Elle ressortit. «Ah la, la… Vas quand même falloir que je lui déclare ma flamme.» Grimmjow vit la rousse revenir et lui dit: «C'est bon, je crois qu'il en a eu pour son compte.

- Tu crois? J'ai encore envie de jouer un peu avec lui. Répondit la rouquine en prenant une télécommande.

- NON! PAS CA! AAAH! AAAAH! AAAH!» Hurla Nnoitra.

Pauvre petit numéro cinq. Il n'aurait jamais dû parier qu'il vaincrait Grimmjow sans avoir au préalable vérifier le terrain. Et oui, ça aide de faire appel à un brillant scientifique pour déclencher un «accident» avec une mine explosive cachée sous le sable à un endroit précis… Notre Espada sexto est malin d'avoir pensé à ça.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12:

Avis à tous mes lecteurs: ceci est le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Et oui, même si il s'agit d'une histoire originale humoristique et romantique, il faut bien qu'il y ait une fin. Mais pas d'inquiétude je comptes bien terminer cette histoire aussi brillement qu'elle a commencé avec plein de belles surprises. En avant pour le dernier chapitre, le chapitre 12! Bonne lecture et laissez des reviews :D

* * *

Le jour suivant, l'octavo se réveilla avec un poids sur la conscience. Si il demandait Orihime en mariage, elle devrait couper les ponts avec tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin le monde réel et il ne supporterais pas de la faire souffrir ainsi. Il est peut-être sadique, mais y'a des limites quand même. La jeune fille était serrée contre lui et ne bougeait pas. Il caressa sa joue et fit: «Orihime? C'est le matin, réveilles-toi. La rousse sourit mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Elle se contenta de caresser le torse nu de l'Espada.

- S'il te plaît, laisses-moi encore un peu. Supplia-t-elle.

- Mais il est 10h00, on va pas faire que dormir toute la sainte journée. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on joue avec Nnoitra et Grimmjow jusqu'à minuit.

- C'était super. Répondit la rouquine.

- Je comprends parfaitement que tu veuilles t'amuser mais il ya des limites quand même.

- Je sais.

- Au fait, cette nuisette rose te va à ravir.

- Mais c'est pour toi que je la mets. Tu aimes le rose, après tout.

- C'est vrai.» Affirma le scientifique en l'embrassant sur la tête.

Pendant ce temps, Aizen faisait les cent pas dans la salle du trône sous les yeux attentifs de ses acolytes Gin et Tosen. «Qu'y a-t-il, capitaine Aizen, pour que vous tourniez en rond ainsi? Demanda l'ancien capitaine de la 3ème division.

- Il y a que je me demandes si Szayel a fait sa demande à Orihime.

- Une demande en mariage? N'est-ce pas un peu tôt? S'enquit Tosen.

- Non, je dirais même que c'est le parfait moment avant que nous allions à Karakura. Le Hogyoku est enfin au point. Je n'aurais bientôt plus qu'à fusionner avec. Répondit le seigneur de Las Noches.

- Je vois… Fit l'aveugle.

- Mais ce serait bien que notre brillant scientifique se bouge quand même.

- PUTAIN D'ENFOIRE DE CLEBARD DE MERDE! Hurla Grimmjow depuis ses quartiers, quelques mètres plus loin.

- Eh, arrêtes d'insulter mon Kiki! Gronda Yammi.

- Je vais le crever! Répondit le sexto.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir! Et un gros vacarme suivi d'un mur qui explose se firent entendre.

- Mon dieu, mais dans quel monde je vis? Désespéra Aizen, une main sur son front.

- Pas de panique, tout sera bientôt fini. Le rassura Gin.»

Pendant ce temps, dans le désert, Nnoitra s'adonna à une bonne marche en compagnie de Tesla, histoire d'oublier sa mésaventure de la veille avec Orihime et Grimmjow. «Je sens que je vais me tuer si c'te sale rousse me fait subir ça à chaque fois que je paries de gagner contre c'te saleté d'félin bleu sans cervelle. Ah, non mais j'te jures! Dans quel monde on vit? Je vais aller me plaindre auprès d'Aizen et tu verras que les choses vont changer.

- Je vous comprends maître Nnoitra. J'aurais tellement aimé vous sauvé mais Grimmjow m'avait enfermé à double tour dans une cellule spéciale et m'avait confisqué mon zanpakuto. Expliqua Tesla compatissant à la douleur qu'a pu endurer son maître.

- Bah! Laisses tomber, de toute façon, même si Grimmjow ne t'avait pas enfermé, Szayel aurait trouvé un moyen de t'écarter d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais peu importe, c'est du passé.» Il s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre arraché, pensif. Mais soudain, au loin un énorme garganta s'ouvrit sur plein de Shinigamis dont Ichigo et ses amis. Le quinto se leva brusquement et scruta l'horizon. «Merde, alors! S'exclama-t-il.

- MAMAAAANN! Cria Tesla. Nnoitra le regarda avec surprise.

- C'est toi qui a crié comme ça?

- Ben… Euh… Vite, allons prévenir maître Aizen! Sa fait beaucoup de Shinigamis tout ça.» Déclara Tesla pour changer de sujet. Et ils revinrent à Las Noches à vitesse grand V.

Orihime venait de se rhabiller pendant que Szayel prenait une douche. «T'as bientôt fini? Demanda la rouquine en se brossant les cheveux.

- Presque, attends deux petites secondes. L'octavo sortit et la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher d'admirer son corps. Il prit une serviette et l'enroula autour de sa taille.

- Que regardes-tu comme ça?

- Rien de spécial. Mentit Orihime avec un petit sourire en coin.

- C'est ça… Petite cachotière. T'aurais dû me rejoindre, j'me sentais un peu seul.

- C'est vrai.

- Oui, tu sais à quel point j'aime ta… Présence féminine, ton corps de rêve, etc.

- Au pire, on fera ça ce soir ou demain matin. Répliqua la rousse. Bon, tu devrais t'habiller et aller à ta réunion d'Espada. Moi, je vais aller préparer quelques plats en cuisine.

- Mais les servants et servantes sont là pour ça, mon amour.

- Je vais juste leur donner quelques conseils pour les repas de ce midi.

- OK, OK… «Oh non, la dernière fois qu'elle a cuisiné c'était une catastrophe…» Pensa-t-il se rappelant les plats composé de beaucoup de pâte de haricots rouges et de riz sans oublier le miel pour accompagner cette catastrophe gastronomique.

- Aller ou tu seras en retard.» Prévint la rousse avant de partir en courant. L'Espada s'habilla, se coiffa, mit ses lunettes et se dirigea tranquillement vers la salle de réunion. En entrant il constata que trois Espadas manquaient à l'appel: Grimmjow, Yammi et scientifique s'installa sans croiser les regards de ses camarades posés sur lui. «Yammi et Grimmjow sont en train de se battre. Précisa Stark.

- Tant pis, nous commencerons sans eux, alors. Rétorqua Aizen. Pour commencer, Szayel, as-tu fait ta demande à Orihime?

- Euh, et bien… C'est-à-dire que… Bredouilla le savant gêné.

- La Soul Society attaque! Résonna la voix de Nnoitra depuis l'entrée de la salle. Vite, préparez-vous, tout le monde! Ils arrivent en grand nombre et y'a le rouquin dans le lot!

- Quoi? S'exclama Aizen. C'est vraiment pas le moment.

- On a pas le temps de réfléchir, il faut se battre! Proposa Barragan.

- Mais, j'ai pas récupérer toutes mes heures de sommeil, moi. Se plaignit Stark en bâillant.

- On s'en tape! Le réprimanda Hallibel. Faut que toutes nos fraccions viennent ici.

- Oh non, il faut que j'ailles chercher Orihime et la mettre en lieu sûr. Fit Szayel prit de panique. Soudain Yammi et Grimmjow arrivèrent.

- ALERTE! Ils arrivent!» Hurla Grimmjow.

Orihime était en train de regarder les servants cuisiner quand un bruit l'attira près de la grand fenêtre. Elle s'en approcha et vit avec stupeur ses amis accompagnés de tous les capitaines, vice-capitaines et quelques officiers. «Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Chad, Uryu? Même le capitaine général Yamamoto? Ah non! Il est hors de question qu'il y ait un bain de sang maintenant!» Déclara la rousse en fronçant les sourcils. Elle se dirigea vers la porte menant au couloir et vit les fraccions de Barragan et Hallibel se ruer vers la salle de réunion ainsi que Lilinette, fraccion de Stark. Elle les suivit mais tranquillement en marchant d'un pa résolu.

Tout le monde était alors cloîtré dans la salle de réunion. Tous avaient dégainé leur zanpakuto prêts à en découdre avec les Shinigamis. Ils arrivèrent en défonçant la moitié du palais. Les capitaines, vice-capitaines ainsi qu'Ichigo et sa bande étaient bien déterminés à en finir le plus rapidement possible. La bataille finale allait maintenant s'annoncer. Yamamoto avança et parla le premier : «Sosuke Aizen, nous sommes venus ici pour t'arrêter et libérer la prisonnière Orihime Inoue. Où est-elle?

- Sa, vous ne le saurez jamais! Dit Szayel une lueur de colère dans les yeux.

- La ferme, la fraise tagada! T'as peut-être réussi à l'embobiner avec tes charmes et tes manières, mais nous on sait que tu mens! Tu ne l'as jamais aimé, tout ce que tu fais c'est l'éloigner de nous. Fit Renji!

- C'est faux! J'aime Hime plus que tout! Vous ne l'aurez jamais, elle est à moi! A moi seul et je vais l'épouser. Ah, ah, ah! On va tous vous tuer ici et maintenant !

- Messieurs et madame… Déclara Aizen. Tous à vos zanpakutos.

- Grinces, Pantera!

- Aspires, Fornicaras!

- Dévores, Gloutoneria!» Tous les Espadas sans exception usèrent de leur forme libérée tandis que les Shinigamis entrèrent en mode Bankai, ou du moins ceux qui l'avaient atteint. «Faîtes vos prières tous autant que vous êtes! S'écria Yamamoto. Aizen dégaina enfin son zanpakuto et Ichigo lui sauta dessus. Ils croisèrent le fer un moment quand soudain… «Y'en a marre de vos conneries! Hurla Orihime qui s'approcha vivement du roux et du brun.

- Orihime? S'enquit Ichigo surpris de la colère qui brillait dans les yeux de son amie.

- Tu crois que c'est comme ça que tu vas gagner le combat pour la survie de Karakura? Elle s'adressa ensuite au seigneur du Hueco Mundo. Et toi, tu crois que ça va te servir à quoi de détruire Karakura et d'envahir la Soul Society? Tu feras quoi quand tu seras tout seul comme un gland parce que tes sujets se feront tué par eux? Demanda Orihime folle de rage

- Bah… Je dois admettre que je n'y avais pas pensé. Objecta Aizen.

Elle gifla le maître du Hueco Mundo.

- Sa, c'est pour avoir ordonné mon enlèvement! Puis elle gifla Ichigo. Et ça, c'est pour ne pas avoir eu le cran de l'en avoir empêcher!

- Mais enfin… Commença Ichigo.

- Maintenant, vous bougez vos gros culs et vous sortez d'là! Ordonna la rousse.

- Mais c'est pas drôle. Ajouta Grimmjow.

- TA GUEULE! Lui cria la jeune fille.

- Ah, faut pas la chercher la Orihime. Répondit Renji.

- Maintenant, tu détruis le Hogyoku. Répliqua Orihime à l'attention d'Aizen.

- Maieuh! J'veux envahir la Soul Society.

- Tu discutes pas! Se fâcha Orihime de plus belle.

- Oui, bon d'accord… Conclut le maître du Hueco Mundo en prenant la précieuse perle et en la brisant par terre avec son pied.

- Brave petit. Félicita la rousse. Et toi, reprends ta forme originelle. Ordonna-t-elle à Szayel. Vous autres aussi d'ailleurs! Et que ça saute!

- OK, restes zen mon amour. La calma Szayel en retrouvant sa forme et en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Mais! Fit la rouquine. Aizen, Ichigo, je vous remercie quelque part car sans tous ces évènements je n'aurais jamais pu rencontrer Szayel Aporro. Alors merci…

- Euh, ouais, cool mais on fait quoi maintenant qu'on a passer des mois à se guerroyer? S'enquit Grimmjow.

- Bah, on a qu'a faire une giga teuf. Proposa le capitaine Kyoraku.

- Oh oui, une giga teuf bien arrosée! S'exclama Lilinette.

- Où tous les excès seraient permis! Fit Aizen en souriant.

- GIGA TEEEEUUUF! Hurlèrent en cœur Lilinette et Yachiru Kusajishi.

Et ce fut la super fête assurée dans la salle de réunion des Espadas dont la grande table avait été remplacées par un banquet digne d'un roi et sur les airs de la chanson «Freaka, le freak c'est chic». Les vice-capitaines Izuru, et Rangiku levèrent leur coupe de saké et dirent: «santé!

- Trop bien c'te fête! Je savais pas qu'ils avaient du saké à gogo ici. S'enthousiasma Rangiku à moitié saoul.

- Enfin un peu de distraction. Pas vrai, Omaeda? Demanda le capitaine Soi Fon à son vice-capitaine.

- Comme sur des roulettes. Lui répondit celui-ci.

- Ah la, la. Mais quelle bande de poivrots. Marmona Toshiro.

- Oui, mais au moins on s'éclate. Fit Hinamori derrière lui.

- Ah non! J'aime pas que tu t'approches de moi par derrière.

- T'es trop susceptible, p'tit Shiro.

- C'est capitaine Hitsugaya, maintenant. Combien de fois dois-je te le répéter.

- Alors ma petite Yachiru, tu t'amuses bien avec ta nouvelle copine? Demanda Kenpachi en regardant la petite discuter avec Lilinette.

- Oui, c'est trop génial Kenny, elle a une épée qui coupe super bien!

- Et si tu veux, dans ma chambre, j'ai pleins de jouets que m'a construit Szayel Aporro. Tu veux les voir. Fit la fillette aux cheveux verts clair.

- Oh ouiiii! S'écria Yachiru aux anges.

- Le vice-capitaine a l'air de bien s'amuser. Constata Ikkaku entre deux verts de saké.

- Oui, comme ça elle te fout la paix. Ajouta Yumichika.

- Eh les mecs, si on s'entraînait dans le désert? Proposa Tetsuzaemon.

- Non, désolé vieux mais j'ai la flemme. Dit le chauve en buvant encore.

- Pff, t'as pas de tripes, c'est tout.

- Répètes ça pour voir! Et les deux hommes s'éclipsèrent.

- Je suis désolé pour tout le malheur que je vous ai causé, Shuei, Komamura.

- C'est pardonné, Tosen. Ne t'en fais pas. Pardonna Komamura.

- Oui, vous m'avez appris à ne pas être rancunier. Précisa Shuei.

- Salut, les jeunes, je peux aussi boire à votre santé? S'enquit Gin.

- Bien sûr, capitaine.

- Ah Gin! T'es de retour parmi nous. Fit Rangiku en lui sautant dans les bras.

- Euh oui, oui. Gentille Rangiku, calme… répondit Gin en rougissant.

- Tu sais que je t'aime, toi? La jeune femme l'embrassa soudain.

- Ouaaaah… Fit Kira avec de grands yeux.

- Eh! Fit Aizen en s'incrustant dans le petit groupe Ichigo et Rukia, un verre à la main.

- Aaaah! Hurla de peur Rukia.

- En fait, je voulais juste des glaçons. Avoua Aizen.

- Ah oui, tiens. Répondit Ichigo en lui en donnant.

- Bon, tout est bien qui finit bien on dirait. Constata Uryu adossé au mur avec Chad.

- Ouais mais je penses que c'est bien mieux comme ça. Au moins il n'y a pas eu de bain de sang.

- C'est sûr. Admit le Quincy en remontant ses lunettes.

- Salut, mon mignon. Lui fit Loly complètement bourrée. Sa te dirait de sortir avec moi?

- Euh, non merci… Refusa Uryu.

- Bon, bah tant pis, alors.

- Par contre les Arrancars ne changeront jamais. Tarés jusqu'au bout. Dit Chad.

- Eh, quelqu'un a vu Szayel? Demanda Grimmjow.

- Il est sur le balcon avec Orihime. Lui répondit Nnoitra.

- Ah bon… Je vais pas les déranger alors. Hic!»

Pour la première fois, au Hueco Mundo le ciel s'était un peu éclairci et des étoiles brillaient dans ce nouveau ciel avec cette lune si grande qui était pleine. Et ce spectacle, ce fut un scientifique fou, sadique, égocentrique doublé d'un taré qui le contempla avec sa princesse bien aimé pour qui il vouait le plus sincère des amours. «La nuit est si belle… Je n'avais encore jamais vu ce ciel étoilé ici. Déclara Orihime en regardant le ciel.

- C'est vrai, en fait c'est la première fois que je vois ça. Répondit l'octavo en la dévorant du regard.

- Au fait. Je te trouves… Plutôt pas mal sous ta forme libérée. L'Espada prit la main de sa princesse et y posa un baiser.

- Je te remercies pour ce compliment, ma chère. Hum… Ilo y a quelque chose qu'il faudrait que je te dises au passage.

- Quoi donc? Demanda Orihime.

- Maintenant que tout est fini et que nous faisons la paix avec les Shinigamis, je n'ai plus à avoir mauvaise conscience en te le demandant. Orihime Inoue, tu es la seule. L'unique. Il mit un genou à terre et sortit de la poche de son hakama une bague en or avec une petit dament dessus. Il la glissa au doigt de la jeune fille et s'enquit avec un sérieux et une détermination sans faille:

- Veux-tu m'épouser? La jeune fille regarda avec émerveillement la bague et en joignant ses mains avec un grand sourire, elle acquiesça et fit:

- Oui!

- Elle a dit oui! S'écria le scientifique en se relevant et en sautillant sur place. Il prit ensuite la jeune fille dans ses bras, la souleva légèrement et la fit tourner.

- Ah, ah! Rigola-t-elle. Ils se contemplèrent l'un et l'autre en souriant. Ils étaient enfin heureux et pourraient vivre ensemble à jamais.

- Nous allons enfin vivre en paix…» Dit Orihime en embrassant son futur mari.

Et c'est sous ce beau et exceptionnel ciel étoilé que le couple continua ses mamours. Ensemble pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la joie et la paix. Et oui, un scientifique sadique amoureux… Sa existe. C'est rare, certes mais ça existe.

* * *

Ayuminata: Et voilà, c'est la fin de cette histoire, snif… je tiens à remercier Saya et tous mes autres lecteurs pour leurs reviews. Merci, merci. Snif… :(

Orihime: Allons, Ayuminata… Ne pleures pas, il fallait bien la finir cette histoire.

Szayel: Oui et puis c'est pas tout à fait fini, fini. T'as encore quelques petits trucs en réserve, non? Et puis tu peux faire d'autres histoires.

Ayuminata: C'est vrai, tu as raison. C'est pas tout à fait fini… :D


	13. Bonus Chapter

Chapitre Bonus:

Voici un petit chapitre bonus conçu spécialement pour toi lecteur(trice) (je m'adresses à tous les lecteurs en général bien sûr, pas qu'à un seul) qui a suivi cette folle aventure. Au fait, j'apparais moi-même dedans alors c'est sûr, c'est un évènement à ne pas manqué :D

* * *

«C'est à vous les gars. Dis-je.

- Ah oui! Dit Szayel. Salut, alors voilà on s'est dit qu'on allait pas vous quitté comme ça après douze chapitres de quasi-vie commune. C'est ce que vous allez lire maintenant, le chapitre bonus qui retrace les interviews exclusives des personnages principaux réalisés par notre charmante auteur Ayuminata. Voilà, voilà, sur ceux, bonne lecture. Quelqu'un veut-il ajouter quelque chose.

- Euh, manger de la pâte de haricots rouges s'exclama Orihime.

* * *

Nous commençons donc l'interview avec Szayel Aporro en premier qui est le personnage culte de cette histoire. Il s'assit sur la chaise prévue à cet effet et se présenta:

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Szayel Aporro Grantz, Espada octavo, 1,85 m pour 67 kg. Et je suis le scientifique le plus brillant du Hueco Mundo ainsi que le futur mari de la plus merveilleuse princesse qui soit.

- Et bien, bonjour Szayel et félicitations pour ton mariage donc.

- Merci beaucoup.

- Alors voici la première question de cette interview. Qu'est-ce qui t'as motivé pour cette histoire?

- Oh, plein de choses, d'abord le fait que ce soit une fanfiction sur Bleach car j'adores le manga et puis le fait que tu soit quand même aller cherché un couple dont personne ne parle: moi avec Orihime.

- Ah, je te remercies, c'est vrai que j'aime bien chercher de nouveaux couples afin d'attirer un peu plus l'attention. Comment trouves-tu ton personnage par rapport à l'original?

- Et bien, je restes toujours sadique, certes mais c'est quand je tombes amoureux d'Orihime que tout change. Je suis plus romantique et… Pervers à des moments donnés, mais j'ai quand même réveiller le chevalier servant qui est en moi lorsque je sauvais Orihime d'une agression sexuelle certaine.

- Donc, tu penses avoir découvert une autre personnalité de toi-même.

- Tout à fait. D'ailleurs franchement, bravo pour tes méthodes sadiques. C'est vrai, deux tentatives d'enlèvement de ma jolie princesse doublées de tentatives de viols, là sa fait beaucoup. Je me demandes si tu n'es pas plus sadique que moi.

- Hum, hum! Certes… Bon, nous avons terminé. Merci beaucoup Szayel, au plaisir de te revoir et encore félicitations.

- Super, je peux retourner picoler?

- Bien sûr.»

Il sortit donc de la pièce et laissa place à sa princesse adorée que je me fis un plaisir d'interviewer. «Bonjour, je suis Orihime Inoue, seize ans, 1,57 m pour 45 kg et je vais épouser un scientifique chevaleresque.

- Félicitations ma chère. Alors dis-moi, que penses-tu de ton personnage par rapport à l'original?

- Ben, j'ai l'air vachement plus insensible que l'original, car j'ai quand même eu le culot de gifler Szayel deux fois dans le même chapitre. Et puis vers la fin, là j'avoues que j'étais vraiment furax pour avoir osé gifler Aizen puis Ichigo. Mais j'en suis fière quelque part. j'ai l'air beaucoup moins neuneue.

- C'était le but…Qu'est-ce qui t'as motivé pour cette aventure?

- Bah, déjà le fait que je puisses tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un d'assez différent. Tu sais qu'on me met souvent avec Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Uryu ou même Ichigo. Avec Szayel, ça donne quelque chose d'un peu différent, le contexte n'est pas le même et puis aussi parce que cette histoire est très humoristique et que j'aime tout ce qui est drôle.

- Bien. Merci pour tes réponses, Orihime. Tu peux retourner faire la fête avec les autres.»

La rouquine laissa place à notre cher Grimmjow qui s'installa. «Alors moi c'est Grimmjow Jaggerjack, Espada sexto, 1,86 m pour 80 kg et je rêves de devenir le roi du Hueco Mundo.

- Enchantée, Grimmjow. Pour tout te dire je suis très fan de toi et je suis ravie de te recevoir pour cette entretien.

- Oh, tu me flattes. Si tu veux je t'invites dans mes quartiers ce soir, y'a d'la place pour deux.

- Non merci, faut pas déconner non plus. Alors dis-moi Grimmjow, ce qui t'as motivé pour participer à cette aventure?

- Ben, pour le fun déjà, parce que j'adores les fanfic humoristiques et surtout parce que j'adorais faire chier Szayel avec Nnoitra. Par contre la seule chose dont j'ai à me plaindre c'est de m'être fait torturer ainsi. Tu es très… Sadique.

- T'inquiètes, Szayel m'a dit la même chose tout à l'heure. Et sinon, comment trouves-tu ton personnage?

- Il a pas tellement changé si ce n'est que je suis devenu pervers.

- Oui… Et bien merci beaucoup Grimmjow. Au plaisir.

- Saches que ma porte est toujours ouverte.

Il sortit et laissa place à son grand ami Nnoitra. Il s'installa et fit: «Salut, poupée. J'm'appelles Nnoitra Gilga, Espada quinto, 2,15m pour 93 kg et j'te trouves très mignonne.

- Merci. Répondis-je en rougissant. Donc, Nnoitra dis-moi ce que t'as apportée cette aventure.

- Absolument géniale, si ce n'est qu'au final je n'ai pas pu me taper la rouquine mais tu es une auteur exceptionnelle avec beaucoup d'imagination et… Tu sais que je peux me donner corps et âme pour une femme de talent comme toi.

- Tu devrais mettre ça sur ton CV, tu manquerais pas d'emplois. Donc, dans cette fanfic tu joues cette fois non pas le guerrier qui cherche à battre plus fort que lui mais un petit pervers maniaque dévergondé qui cherche à satisfaire ses plaisirs et qui voudrait surtout un câlin avec Orihime? C'est cela?

- Un câlin? Non je cherchais bien plus qu'un câlin figures-toi. En revanche, si j'ai quelque chose à te reprocher c'est bien de m'avoir fait passer toutes ses séances de tortures. Brrrr, j'en ai des frissons dans le dos.

- D'accord, je comprends très bien. Mais il ya un moyen de me faire pardonner n'est-ce pas?

- Ouiii, tu pourrais devenir ma prisonnière et…

- MEEEERCI beaucoup, Nnoitra tu peux retourner te saouler à la fête.

- OK, mais tu ne m'échapperas pas, ma jolie.»

C'est maintenant le tour de notre bien aimé maître du Hueco Mundo d'être interroger. «Bonjour, cher auteur, je suis Sosuke Aizen, maître de Las Noches, 1,86 m, 74 kg et je n'en peux plus de ses Espadas à la con que tu m'as foutu dans les pattes.

- Désolée. Dîtes-moi seigneur Aizen ce qui vous a motivé pour cette histoire.

- Ah, tu es gentille de m'appeler comme ça, cela prouve que j'ai de l'importance à tes yeux malgré mon petit rôle.

- Hum, hum!

- Ah oui, excuses-moi, pour répondre à ta question, je suis fan du manga et même si je n'ai pas eu un grand rôle, je me suis quand même bien amusé.

- Vous êtes déçu de ne pas avoir eu plus de texte?

- Un peu mais bon.

- Comment avez-vous trouvé votre personnage.

- Toujours égal à lui-même.

- Bien… Merci beaucoup, maître. Au plaisir de vous revoir.»

Vient le tour du charismatique et souriant Gin Ichimaru. «Salut, salut, je suis Gin Ichimaru, grand et fidèle conseiller du capitaine Aizen et de nouveau capitaine de la troisième division, 1,85 m pour 69 kg.

- Bien, alors Gin, parles-moi de toi. Ce qui t'as motivé pour cette histoire.

- Comment dire? Je n'ai pas eu de grand rôle tu sais, mais j'ai toujours mon beau sourire. Sinon pour ce que je penses de mon personnage, car je sais que tu vas me poser la question, je dirais comme le capitaine Aizen: toujours égal à moi-même.

- D'accord, merci beaucoup, Gin et au plaisir.

- Au revoir.»

Tosen entra à son tour. «Je suis Kaname Tosen, je mesures 1,79 m, je pèses 61 kg et je suis aveugle depuis ma naissance mais cela ne m'a pas empêché de devenir Shinigami.

- C'est une réponse.

- Pour répondre à tes questions, car nous les connaissons toutes maintenant et pour éviter que les lecteurs ne se fassent chier en lisant les mêmes choses, je vais aller droit au but: mon personnage est toujours égal à lui-même si ce n'est qu'il manque de tact et j'ai été tenté par cette aventure car… Ben, disons que Aizen m'a un peu forcé la main. T'aurais quand même pu me donner un peu plus de texte.

- Eh, t'as pas à te plaindre, franchement, je t'ai fait déambuler dans un couloir et arranger une situation de conflit entre Grimmjow et Yammi.

- Oui, c'est vrai.

- Bon, nous allons arrêter là, merci Kaname.

- De rien, bon courage.»

Il sortit et laissa place à la star internationale de mes chers lecteurs (du moins pour la plupart), j'ai nommé Ulquiorra Shieffer qui va cloturer cette série d'interviews. «Je suis Ulquiorra Schieffer, Espada cuarto, 1,69 m, 55 kg et… Ben je vois pas ce que je fais là parce que je n'ai pas vraiment eu de grand rôle dans cette histoire.

- C'est parce que mes lecteurs y tenaient comme ils sont fan de toi. Bref…

- Oui, je connais les questions. Mon personnage n'a pas vraiment changé et rien ne m'a motivé pour cette aventure si ce n'est que je suis fidèle à maître Aizen et que partout où il ira, j'irais.

- Tu es donc très dévoué à ton maître.

- Evidemment et pour me venger de ce mauvais tour que m'a fait Szayel sous tes ordres, je précises, c'est-à-dire m'injecter des insectes spirituels tortionnaires et me faire dégueuler dans un chiotte miteux avec des vomitifs, je vais faire en sorte que tu ne fausses pas compagnie à Nnoitra ce soir.

- Bien! Merci cette interview est terminée, il faut que je rentres chez moi. Merci beaucoup, Ulquiorra je t'adores et je suis très fan de toi.

- Attends un instant, femme.

- Euh, Ulquiorra, je trouves que tu t'approches dangereusement, là… Euh, c'est quoi cette corde que tu viens de sortir, là. Eh, Ulqui, arrêtes tu me fais peur. Noooon, ne m'approches pas! AU SECOOOOOURS!

**Nous interrompons ce programme pour un petit problème technique. Donc nous allons voir une dernière fois notre petit couple, merci de votre compréhension. **

«T'as entendu? On aurait dit Ayuminata. Fit Orihime.

- Non, laisses tomber, concentrons-nous plutôt sur notre avenir. Répondit Szayel.

- Tu as raison.» Conclut la rouquine.

Et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément.

**FIN**

(Je tiens à préciser que j'ai passé un sale quart d'heure avec Nnoitra!Xd)


End file.
